Magic Land
by Liz Bowen
Summary: Voltar para sua cidade natal é uma coisa boa, trabalhos de verão podem ser um saco, mas você sempre acaba esbarrando em alguém que faz tudo melhorar. Ou não tanto. Inspirado em Adventureland.
1. Prologue

**Magic Land - Prólogo.**

Já era quase meio dia e James ainda rolava de um lado para o outro de sua cama. Era seu primeiro dia de férias depois de terminar o colegial, e dentro de três meses passaria a freqüentar Oxford. Mas o que ele mais queria no momento era ficar na cama.

Seus pais haviam dito que ele passaria esses três meses na casa de seus avós, em Hogsmead, uma cidade pequena, mas bastante movimentada. Os Potters, originalmente, são de Hogsmead, e há quatro anos mudaram para Londres, já que Charles Potter fora transferido. No principio James não tinha gostado nem um pouco da idéia, já que teve que deixar todos os seus amigos, sem saber quando poderiam se ver novamente. Agora, em Londres, ele tinha feito alguns amigos, mas nenhum como Sirius e Remus, com quem ainda falava pelo telefone. Tinha também uma namorada, Melissa Thomas, que era uma garota doce e simpática, e fora a primeira a falar com ele quando ele era apenas um novato perdido na grande cidade cinzenta.

Seu telefone começou a tocar, mas James não queria atender. Estava de férias, acordar antes do meio dia era um insulto para quem estava nessa situação. Assim como parou de tocar, começou novamente. James escondia a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro, tentando abafar o som, até que desistiu, pegou o telefone e leu o nome de Sirius piscando na tela.

- O que quer? – falou com a voz embargada de sono.

- _Isso é jeito de falar com o seu melhor amigo?_ – e antes que James pudesse assimilar o que o outro dizia, ele continuou. – _Você vai voltar pra cá e nem avisa os amigos! Eu deveria negar você, James Potter, mas como eu sou uma pessoa muito boa vou apenas cobrar que você encha o tanque do meu carro, e…_

- Onde você está? – James perguntou sem dar bola para o que o outro dizia. Havia um alto burburinho do outro lado da linha.

- _Trabalhando, meu caro._ – Sirius respondeu como se fosse lógico. – _Hey, você! Para o final da fila! Desculpe, essas crianças não tem jeito. Mas como eu ia dizendo, seus avós passaram aqui agora a pouco e me contaram que você passará as férias aqui._

- Era pra ser uma surpresa, mas sim, vou hoje, _assim que eu levantar_. – ele mentiu sobre ser surpresa, e frisou bem que ainda estava tentando dormir. Hogsmead não ficava muito longe de Londres, uma viagem de duas horas e meia de carro. – Mas em que exatamente _você_ está trabalhando? – era difícil de acreditar que Sirius Black um dia chegaria ao ponto de trabalhar, ainda mais com crianças.

- _Ah, é um empreguinho no parque de diversões. Legal até, Remus também está trabalhando aqui, mas no carrinho-choque. Eu tive que pegar aquele de atirar bolas nas garrafas. É um tédio, mas pelo menos rende um salário razoável. Hey furão, pra jogar de novo tem que comprar outra ficha. – _falou, possivelmente para uma das crianças furonas. - _E daqui posso ver Marlene na barraca de algodão doce. Ela fica linda com todo aquele rosa em volta, e você não tem idéia de como o sorriso dela é…_

- Eu conheço a Marlene. Sirius, vá trabalhar. Eu vou arrumar minhas coisas e ir para aí hoje mesmo. – James o interrompeu, já pulando da cama. Quando Sirius começava a falar de Marlene nada o fazia parar, ele já sabia disso há um bom tempo por experiência própria.

- _Tudo bem veado, vou passar o dia todo aqui, quando chegar venha para cá. Eu sei que tem algo que você vai gostar de ver._ – Sirius falou em tom malicioso, mas continuou falando antes que James pudesse perguntar o que era. – _Meu chefe está vindo para cá. Até mais tarde._ – e desligou.

James se espreguiçou, e então balançou a cabeça. Sirius não tem jeito mesmo, sempre de olho em alguma garota, e agora Marlene era sua vítima, por um impressionantemente longo período de tempo, diga-se de passagem. Mas o que ele quis dizer com _algo que você vai gostar_? Bom, isso não interessava agora. Ele foi ao banheiro, tomou um banho demorado, e voltou para o quarto vestindo apenas a calça jeans, os cabelos ainda molhados. Levantou os olhos e viu que havia uma garota com cabelos loiros ondulados, olhos azuis, e um sorriso delicado no rosto.

- Mel. – ele falou a abraçando e beijando de leve seu pescoço. Ela riu, e o abraçou de volta.

- Vai viajar e nem avisa sua namorada? – ela falou divertida, fazendo biquinho, mas havia uma ponta de mágoa em sua voz.

- Desculpe, meus pais me avisaram ontem. – mentiu pela segunda vez no dia, e beijou sua testa. – Mas eu preciso mesmo ir. Sinto falta de meus amigos de lá.

- Eu sei. – ela falou passando a mão pelo peito de James. – Mas prometa que vai me ligar sempre que puder.

- Sempre que puder. – ele a beijou rapidamente. – Tenho que arrumar minha mochila. – se afastou dela, abriu o armário e puxou uma grande mochila. Ali começou a jogar várias roupas dentro. Melissa sentou em sua cama e o observava apreensiva. James olhou para ela, e sorriu. – O que foi?

Essa era uma pergunta meio idiota, mas não sabia mais o que perguntar.

- O que acha? Você vai simplesmente me abandonar por _três meses_ e não foi capaz nem de me avisar! – ela falou triste, mas sem aumentar o tom de voz. Melissa sempre foi bastante controlada, não daquelas garotas barraqueiras e escandalosas. James abaixou a cabeça, esfregando os cabelos da nuca.

- Eu sinto muito Mel, mas é importante para mim.

- E eu não sou? – James não respondeu, apenas revirou os olhos. Ela não estava mesmo perguntando isso, estava? Ela bufou e virou de costas para ele, andando até a janela. – É para eu esperar por você?

- Como? – ele perguntou assustado.

- James, você vai voltar para a sua cidade, vai reencontrar todos os seus amigos, e quem sabe amores antigos. Três meses é tempo suficiente pra muita coisa acontecer. – ela explicou calmamente. – E quero saber se eu devo esperar por você, ou se isso vai ser inútil.

- Mel. – ele falou chegando perto dela, e a enlaçando pela cintura. – Eu estou com você. Gosto de estar com você. Não tem com o que se preocupar. – ela sorriu, e ele a beijou.

* * *

**n/a:** e lá venho eu com mais uma fic :D essa me veio na cabeça quando eu tava olhando para uma página em branco do Word, esperando surgir uma idéia, então lembrei do filme Adventureland, que foi traduzido como Férias Frustradas de Verão, ou algo assim. Aliás, recomendo para assistirem. Kristen S. está atuando perfeitamente bem, muito melhor do que ela sem expressão como Bella Swan, sem falar que o menino que faz par com ela é uma graça *-* bom, pelo menos eu achei :D

Sobre esse prólogo, bem, eu achei ele meio vago e sem graça, mas não consegui melhorar muito, mas os outros capítulos vão ser bem melhores, pelo menos eu espero, além de serem curtos, não vou fazer capítulos quilométricos, mas uns vão ser maiores que os outros.

Espero comentários, hehe.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo O1**

Como previsto, a viagem não fora longa. Foi até mais rápida do que James esperava, já que não havia movimento na estrada. Ele foi sozinho para a casa dos avós, no carro que seu pai lhe dera de aniversário de 18 anos. Não era um carro novo, nem muito potente, mas dava para o gasto.

Fazia dois anos que ele não visitava a cidade, mesmo sendo perto, quase nunca tinham tempo, mas ela continuava sendo a mesma, tanto que achou a casa dos avós sem nem mesmo olhar as placas das ruas. Era uma casa grande e azulada, com dois pisos e muitas janelas. Estacionou o carro na calçada da garagem, e puxou a mochila para fora. Era apenas quatro horas, ainda levaria mais algumas horas até o anoitecer.

Bateu na porta, mas ninguém atendeu, então a abriu devagar, olhando rapidamente a grande sala de estar vazia.

- Vó? – chamou alto, mas não recebeu resposta. – Vô? – continuava chamando enquanto subia as escadas. O corredor de cima estava vazio também. Andou até a porta que geralmente era seu quarto, e a abriu, jogando a mochila em cima da cama e abrindo a janela para que o quarto ventilasse. Era realmente estranho que seus avós não estivessem em casa e deixassem a porta da frente aberta.

Decidiu que deixaria um bilhete para eles na sala, e iria até o tal parque. Ao passar pela porta do quarto de seus avós, ouviu uns ruídos estranho, e estancou no lugar. Os barulhos não pararam, eram abafados e baixos, mas audíveis. James ergueu a sobrancelha e chegou com o ouvido mais perto da porta, para em seguida se arrepender de ouvir seus avós… bem, fazendo amor. Fazendo caretas e querendo arrancar os ouvidos fora, escreveu um rascunho do bilhete e grudou na porta deles. Pegou as chaves do carro e correu para fora.

James mal conseguiria olhar para os dois depois disso. Ele só torcia para que eles não soubessem que ele tinha ouvido. Dirigiu até o parque, que ficava na beira de um lago enorme, onde tinham várias pessoas em pedalinhos em forma de cisne. Largou o carro no estacionamento, e passou pelo enorme arco com o nome do parque em luzes vermelhas brilhantes e piscantes: MAGIC LAND. Não conseguiu deixar de rir. O lugar era brega, Sirius devia estar odiando trabalhar ali. Tinham muitas crianças correndo por todo o lado, e barracas com jogos de argola, ou atirar uma bola para derrubar alguma coisa, e todas as variações destes. Carrinho-choque, roda-gigante, carrossel, montanha-russa, castelos infláveis, pessoas fantasiadas de animais ou comidas, barracas de guloseimas e palhaços.

Até que achou a que estava procurando. Uma barraca de madeira, assim como todas as outras, mas esta com várias pilhas de latas de metal, um cesto cheio de bolas de meia de náilon, e um moreno entediado, olhando para um ponto mais distante, vestindo uma camiseta azul desbotada que dizia "Jogos". Uma criança empolgada se pendurava no balcão a atirava e gritava toda hora.

- Acho que vou querer uma tentativa. – James disse também se apoiando no balcão, e sorrindo para o amigo.

- Prongs! – Sirius pareceu acordar ao ver o outro parado em sua frente, e ficou em pé direito. Parecia que ele tinha crescido uns bons vinte centímetros desde a última vez que James o vira. – Sabia que você viria! – disse fazendo um comprimento de mãos.

- Eu falei que viria. Muito empolgante por aqui, não? – James riu.

- Agora é começo de temporada, fica meio parado mesmo. Segundo meu chefe o movimento começa só na semana que vem. – Sirius suspirou, e voltou seu olhar para o mesmo ponto que observava antes. A criança continuava jogando, e aproveitou a distração dele para pegar mais bolas.

James correu os olhos pelo caminho que o outro olhava, e viu uma barraca circular, que era aberta em toda a circunferência, e não apenas na frente como todas as outras. Ali estava uma garota com uma camiseta rosa, escrito "Doces", um boné também rosa, os cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo, e um sorriso contagiante no rosto. Ele a conhecia, também foram colegas de escola.

- Marlene parece estar se divertindo. – James comentou casualmente, e Sirius pareceu despertar novamente. – E é bom você parar de secar ela antes que ela desidrate ali.

- Ela gosta de trabalhar aqui. – Sirius riu. – Não pense que não vi você pegando mais bolas, pode ir passando o bilhete! – exigiu do garotinho que ainda estava por ali, e o olhou feio, mas entregou os bilhetes, e saiu pisando duro. – Eles acham que eu sou idiota. – resmungou.

- Mas você é. – James falou divertido.

- Mas então, como está a grande Londres? – Sirius ignorou o comentário do amigo.

- Como sempre esteve. Cinza e cheia de gente. – ele torceu o nariz.

- E as garotas? – perguntou interessado.

- São bonitas. – riu-se James. – Mas eu já tenho a minha. – falou com um sorriso. Então contou a Sirius sobre Melissa, o namoro que completara seis meses, e o semi-ataque que ela teve no começo da tarde quando ele falou que viajaria.

- E porque não terminou com ela? – Sirius quase gritou chocado, sem acreditar.

- Porque não acho que eu vá arranjar alguém nesses três meses, aliás, nem quero ninguém. Gosto da Mel. – James deu de ombros, e pegou três bolas para atirar nas latas.

- Já eu acho que você está enganado. Aposto como você vai sim se interessar por alguém, e isso vai acontecer em menos de um mês. – falou como quem sabe das coisas.

- Quer mesmo apostar? – James perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida, e o outro concordou. – Cinqüenta euros?

- Fechado. Aposto como em até um mês você se interessa por outra garota. – Sirius falou com um sorriso enigmático, e eles apertaram as mãos, para depois James derrubar a pilha toda com apenas uma bola e sorrir orgulhosamente.

- Meu prêmio. – pediu estendendo a mão, e Sirius jogou um ursinho cor-de-rosa para ele, que fez cara feia, mas ficou segurando a pelúcia.

- Você aparece aqui e nem dá bola para os amigos. – um garoto com uma camiseta verde escrita "Corrida", cabelos claros, e olhos cor de mel surgiu ao lado deles.

- Moony! – James diz o cumprimentando. – Passei pelo carrinho-choque, mas não vi você.

- Estava no meu intervalo. – Remus apontou para uma pequena casinha, com uma placa de funcionários na porta.

Eles conversaram por um bom tempo. Remus falou que já tinha encerrado seu expediente de hoje e deixado um garoto esquisito, de cabelos pretos e oleosos cuidando dos carrinhos. Sirius ignorava praticamente qualquer pessoa que chegasse para jogar, e James fingia que era ele quem estava jogando o tempo todo. Até que o chefe dos garotos, um senhor muito alto, muito magro, e com um bigode muito cheio chegou e tirou James e Remus de lá, dizendo que sabia o que eles estavam fazendo, mandando Sirius se concentrar no trabalho, e parar de conversar e olhar para a garota do algodão-doce.

- Achei que você nunca fosse voltar. – Remus falou enquanto eles caminhavam pelo parque. James ainda rodava o ursinho nas mãos.

- Eu precisava voltar. Vocês fazem falta, cara. Londres é meio estranha, e é muito grande. Prefiro cidades menores e mais tranqüilas. – James falou tranquilamente, olhando ao redor. Tinha bem mais gente agora, já tinha anoitecido, e as luzes coloridas piscavam loucamente por todos os lados.

- Tem mais gente que voltou. – o outro falou no mesmo tom enigmático que Sirius havia falado antes.

- Quem seria? – James perguntou desconfiado.

- Você vai acabar vendo. – Remus riu. James não conseguia pensar em quem poderia ter voltado. Nem se lembrava de alguém ter se mudado, quanto mais estar voltando agora.

- Vocês e seus segredos. – reclamou, e o outro riu mais ainda. – Acho que vou ter que ir para casa, meus avós já devem ter chegado. – comentou olhando no relógio. Ele havia dito aos garotos que seus avós não estavam em casa, ao invés de contar a verdade.

- Hey, se importa em me dar uma carona? Eu geralmente vou com o Sirius, mas ele ainda vai levar pelo menos mais uma hora pra sair. – Remus pediu.

- Claro, vamos. – eles entraram no carro, e foram até a casa de Remus, que ficava apenas há dez minutos da de James. Era uma casa modesta, de apenas um andar, e com a pintura branca um pouco desbotada. No caminho não falaram sobre muitas coisas. James contou a ele sobre a aposta com Sirius, e Remus riu, como se também soubesse de alguma coisa. E também falara sobre Oxford, no próximo semestre. Praticamente todos eles iriam para lá, James, Remus, Sirius, Marlene, Melissa.

James chegou na casa dos avós por volta das oito da noite, e eles estavam na sala conversando animadamente. Seus avós eram incrivelmente jovens, tanto que as pessoas achavam difícil de acreditar que já tinham netos. Andrea sorriu abertamente ao ver o rapaz entrar na sala, e correu para abraçá-lo.

- Senti tanto a sua falta meu pequeno. – ela falava o sufocando em um abraço. James era pelo menos duas cabeças mais alto que ela.

- Também senti vovó. – James falou, tentando discretamente afrouxar os braços dela ao redor de seu pescoço. – Como vocês estão?

- Ótimos. – seu avô falou. Alan era quase da altura de James, e não o sufocou como Andrea, mas lhe deu umas palmadas fortes nas costas, fazendo ele quase perder o equilíbrio.

- Consigo ver isso. – James falou alisando as costas, e escondendo uma careta. Seus avós eram um pouco… exagerados.

- Vou terminar o jantar. – ela falou prontamente e saiu para a cozinha.

- Bem James… - Alan começou, sem o encarar diretamente. – Sabemos que você passou aqui antes, e acho que ficou meio óbvio que nos pegou em uma situação um tanto… embaraçosa, mesmo que não tenhamos ficado sabendo na hora.

- Er, desculpa vô, eu não fazia idéia, e…

- Tudo bem James, afinal, eu e sua avó ainda somos jovens, e com uma vida sexual bem ativa, diga-se de passagem. – ele piscou para o garoto, que tremeu e só pensava em dar um jeito de fugir dali. – Eu sei que vocês, jovens, acham isso errado, mas…

- Está na mesa! – Andrea chamou da sala de jantar, e James suspirou aliviado. Fez um lembrete mental de evitar seu avô, ainda mais se ele fosse querer dar algum tipo de aula teórica para ele.

Mesmo sua avó sendo jovem, era uma excelente cozinheira. Ela fez strogonoff de carne e arroz, a comida favorita de James, que comeu como nunca, já sua mãe não era das melhores na cozinha, e Andrea ficava servindo seu prato constantemente, e reclamando de como ele estava magro.

Ele deitou cedo nessa noite por estar cansado da viagem, mas principalmente para fugir de Alan, que ainda parecia disposto a ter uma "conversa adulta" com ele. Não estava conseguindo dormir, e enquanto tentava achar uma posição confortável, seu celular apitou. Não deu bola, iria ver o que era amanhã. E então apitou novamente. James bufou e pegou o telefone.

"_Já sinto sua falta. Me ligue quando puder. M."_

Ele revirou os olhos impaciente. Desde quando Melissa era tão grudenta? E depois se repreendeu por pensar assim dela. A outra mensagem era de Sirius.

"_O que acha de um emprego no parque? Sr. Mathews quer mais escravos por lá. Apareça amanhã."_ E o celular apitou mais uma vez.

"_Afinal, você vai me dever cinqüenta euros no final do mês, nada melhor que ter de onde tirar isso."_

Como se Sirius fosse vencer essa aposta. Ele pensou rindo e muito confiante. Seria muito fácil não se interessar por alguém, era só se lembrar de Melissa, e não aceitar o flerte de nenhuma outra garota. Mas então lembrou do sorriso de Sirius, e a desconfiança tomou conta dele. Sirius sabia de alguma coisa, ele trapacearia.

De volta aos velhos tempos. James pensou com um sorriso. Por esses três meses, e provavelmente os próximos anos de faculdade, eles voltariam a ser os Marotos que foram antes de ele se mudar. E então ele dormiu.

* * *

**n/a:** o capítulo é curtinho mesmo :D mas o próximo vai ser mais longo, prometo :D esse me pareceu, lendo de novo agora, mais uma continuação do prólogo do que um capítulo em si, mas enfim. Eu queria me enrolar pra postar, mas não vou conseguir, como sempre u.u então vou aproveitar e postar cedo, já que tenho que estudar para uma apresentação sobre _desenvolvimento pré-embrionário_ de amanhã (segunda). Desejem-me sorte, eu vou precisar de **muita.** Haha, Melissa vai ter mesmo algo com que se preocupar, coitada. Até que eu gostei dela, mas alguém tem que se dar mal pra outra pessoa se dar bem (?)

Por enquanto é isso, o segundo vem quando o terceiro estiver finalizado :D beeijos.

Respondendo:

**Aline Cullen:** ah, fico feliz que tenha gostado *-* é, eu deixei meio óbvia a surpresa, haha.

**Julia:** pobre Mel, mas com um James até eu ficava iludida! Haha. Não demorei, né? Pelo menos eu acho que não :D

**Mari IP:** também acho, me deu uma dor no coração escrever no prólogo os dois no quarto, como se ele estivesse traindo a Lily, haha. Ah, o Sirius é uma figura, e eu imagino ele bem irresponsável, o tipo de pessoa que não arruma a própria cama (como se eu fizesse isso :P).

**Vee Carso:** aah, que bom que gostou *-* tomara que goste desse e dos próximos também ^^

**Madame Prongs:** aqui está (:

**Thaty:** postadinho ^^

**Lepi-Chan:** espero mesmo que goste dos demais capítulos também, e fico feliz que tenha gostado e queira acompanhar *-* e obrigada *-*

**Fernanda:** cooontinuando (:


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo O2**

O dia seguinte era uma terça-feira, e James tomava seu café da manhã enquanto seu avô lia o jornal, e parecia ter esquecido toda a história de educação sexual do dia anterior.

- O que você acha se eu tivesse um trabalho de verão? – James pergunta ao avô entre uma colherada e outra de cereal.

- Acho uma boa idéia. Seus amigos Sirius e Remus estão trabalhando no parque, não é? – ele fala olhando por sobre o jornal.

- Sim. Sirius falou que seria uma boa se eu trabalhasse lá também. – comentou.

- Acho que você deve fazer isso. Eu sei como deve ser chato ficar o dia inteiro dentro de casa enquanto seus amigos estão por lá, então vá também. – Alan falou bondosamente.

- Vocês não vão se importar? Quer dizer, eu vim aqui pra ficar com vocês também.

- Nos falamos de manhã, e a noite. – sorriu Alan.

James ficou empolgado com a idéia. Sim, ele faria isso, afinal, que mal tem trabalhar onde os seus amigos também trabalham? Sem falar que o parque parece um lugar divertido, mesmo que Sirius ache o contrário.

Terminou de comer e se despediu dos avós. Iria cedo para lá, eram apenas dez da manhã, mas sabia que o parque já estava para abrir. Encontrou com Sr. Mathews logo que passou pelo portão. Seria impossível não reconhecê-lo, e mal James perguntou se teria como ele conseguir trabalhar durante o verão, e o homem já jogou uma camiseta azul escrita "jogos", assim como a de Sirius. James pegou a camiseta e olhou bem para ela. Parecia velha e já usada, não falou nada, mas também preferiu não fazer nenhum comentário.

Nisso, uma garota, já usando a camiseta rosa dos doces chegou, e prendia sua bicicleta com a corrente.

- Hey, McKinnon, pode mostrar ao… - Sr. Mathews falou, mas não conseguiu lembrar do nome de James.

- Potter. – James disse, e no fundo uma ponta de arrependimento começou a crescer nele.

- Isso, mostre ao senhor Potter onde fica a barraca de tiros. Foi bom você ter aparecido garoto, demiti o irresponsável que trabalhava lá hoje mesmo. – ele falou grosseiro, e James já estava ficando de saco cheio dele, mas Marlene o puxou para dentro do parque.

- Achei que você nunca fosse voltar James. – ela falou com a voz tranqüila, usual dela e o sorriso perfeito e simpático estampado em seu rosto, e passando o braço pela cintura dele, que a abraçou pelos ombros. Mas James a via apenas como uma irmã, e não de outro jeito.

- Essa foi a frase que mais ouvi nas últimas vinte e quatro horas. – eles riram. – Mas estou feliz de ter voltado.

- E eu feliz que você tenha voltado. Hogsmead não é a mesma sem o trio Maroto. – ela falou docemente. – Aqui é a sua barraca, ao lado da de Sirius. – Marlene falou abrindo a portinha lateral e entrando com ele. – Aqui em baixo estão as pistolas. Sempre que alguém usar tem de carregá-las com três bolinhas de tinta. – ela demonstrava e James prestava atenção. – Cada pessoa tem direito aos três tiros da arma por bilhete. Só ganha brinde quem fizer mais de 100 pontos. – mostrou um alvo no fundo da barraca, com vários círculos, sendo o do meio de 50 pontos, e relativamente pequeno demais, não passando muito dos seis centímetros de diâmetro. A pessoa teria que ser muito boa de mira para acertar pelo menos dois ali. – Não vão ser muitas pessoas que vão acertar, e muitas vão se revoltar, mas é só ameaçar chamar o segurança que elas param de reclamar. Para limpar é bem fácil, é só usar esse limpador. – falou mostrando algo que parecia com um rodo.

Marlene falava e falava, explicando exatamente o que ele deveria fazer em cada situação, e caminhava de um lado para o outro na barraca. Muito hiperativa, bem como James lembrava, e ele sorriu com esse pensamento. Sirius continuava um cachorro, Remus continuava responsável. Bem como as coisas deviam ser.

- Estão se divertindo sem mim? – os dois viraram e Sirius estava os encarando com um sorriso divertido, já vestindo a camiseta dos jogos.

- O que veio fazer tão cedo aqui Sirius? – Marlene falou descendo de um banquinho, e olhando no relógio de pulso. – Ainda faltam dez minutos pra abrir o parque. – comentou irônica. Sirius nunca chegava antes da hora.

- Vim ver você. – falou galanteador, e James revirou os olhos, e indo em direção às pilhas de espingardas para carregá-las.

- Guarde as poucas palavras bonitas que você conhece para as garotas babacas e sem cérebro. – disse puxando o boné rosa da mochila e colocando na cabeça.

- Autch, essa doeu. – Sirius fez bico, se fingindo de ofendido. – Já sabe da minha aposta com James? – falou mais baixo, para que só ela ouvisse, mudando o assunto. Marlene negou com a cabeça e ele continuou. – Duvidei que James passaria um mês sem se interessar por qualquer garota. – e então a olhou significativamente.

Marlene não entendeu no momento, mas alguns segundos depois a compreensão se espalhou por seu rosto e começou a rir.

- Claro! Como se isso fosse acontecer! – falou entre gargalhadas. – Tenho que ligar a máquina do algodão. Vejo vocês depois garotos. E James, você vai precisar de _muita_ sorte! – e saiu caminhando calmamente até sua barraca, que ficava quase em frente a de James.

- Hey, Lene! – Sirius chamou e ela virou, ainda na metade do caminho. – Você fica linda de rosa.

Ela bufou e mostrou o dedo do meio pra ele, voltando ao seu caminho. Era de conhecimento geral que Marlene não suportava rosa.

- O que ela quis dizer com o _"vai precisar de muita sorte"_? É tão ferrado assim trabalhar aqui? – James perguntou arrepiando os cabelos.

- Você é tão inocente. – Sirius riu, e saiu de perto do amigo, indo abrir a sua própria barraca, e deixando James com um ponto de interrogação rodando sua cabeça.

Mas James não estava tão errado assim. Quem visita um parque de diversões não tem idéia de quanto trabalho duro e paciência é preciso por dia. Ele estava se saindo relativamente bem, já que ninguém havia complicado por ser quase impossível de se ganhar algum prêmio. Bem ao contrário do que acontecia com Sirius, que gostava de discutir com as pessoas, principalmente se forem crianças.

Não eram nem três da tarde, quando Remus apareceu na barraca de James. Sirius ouvia pacientemente, ao seu modo, um menininho fazer um escândalo em seu jogo porque o moreno não o deixara jogar mais depois que ele admitiu não ter mais bilhetes.

- Muita diversão no lugar "onde a magia acontece"? – Remus perguntou rindo e se apoiando na parte da frente do balcão, os braços cruzados, e os olhos correndo rapidamente pelo parque.

- Nem me fale. Ainda estou tentando descobrir porque aceitei a idéia maluca do Sirius de eu vir trabalhar aqui também enquanto poderia estar em casa sem fazer nada. – James suspirou, entregando a espingarda carregada de tinta a uma menininha com longas tranças loiras.

- Fica tranqüilo, a hora chata é a partir de agora até as onze. No final do expediente o pessoal todo se reúne no estacionamento pra fazer alguma coisa. – Remus deu de ombros.

- Por falar em expediente, o que você está fazendo aqui agora? – perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida, e se abaixando quando a menininha apontou a espingarda, que era absurdamente grande para o tamanho dela, para algum ponto perto de sua cabeça, em uma tentativa frustrada de acertar o alvo.

- Eu me dei uma folga. – ele riu. – No carrinho-choque é legal, e tem bastante trabalho, mas o idiota do Snape acha que pode fazer tudo sozinho, então eu saio de perto.

- É aquele mesmo Snape gosmento que estudou com a gente?

- Infelizmente. – murmurou Remus.

- Sirius não estava brincando quando disse que todo mundo trabalhava aqui. – James falou impressionado, e rindo. Pegou a arma da menina antes que ela fizesse alguma besteira, e deu um bichinho de pelúcia pequeno para ela, para que ela não ficasse triste por ele ter acabado com sua brincadeira antes da hora.

- Não mesmo! O pessoal termina o ensino médio e vem trabalhar durante o verão aqui juntar uma grana pra faculdade. Mas o que a maioria não sabe é que aqui é trabalho escravo.

- Percebi, trabalhar das onze da manhã até onze da noite! – exclamou James, e dois meninos gêmeos que chegaram para jogar, entregando seus bilhetes, se espantaram.

- Bem, eu tenho muita folga, já que meu colega de cela lá prefere fazer todo trabalho sozinho. – riu-se Remus, e James o acompanhou.

- Muito bonito, Remus Lupin. – uma garota falou irônica. Ela era alta, com cabelos castanhos claros e ondulados, e olhos castanhos muito escuros. Vestia uma camiseta igual a de Remus, verde com a estampa _corrida_. Tinha os braços cruzados, e uma sobrancelha erguida, sorrindo arrogantemente para ele. – O resto de nós, pobres funcionários, temos que fazer todo o trabalho pesado sozinhos. – falou dramática, e então riu.

- Hey, Jill. Esse é o James Potter. James, essa é Jill Cooper, ela chegou na cidade poucos meses que você se mudou. – Remus os apresentou, e então a abraçou e beijou o topo de sua cabeça. – Eu e Jill vamos nos casar sabia?

- Fala sério, né? – ela riu, mas não saiu de seu abraço.

- Brincadeira Jilly. – ele bagunçou seu cabelo e tirou os braços da volta dela, que ainda ria. – Você é minha irmãzinha.

James notou que ela fez uma cara feia com a última frase, mas logo sua expressão voltou ao normal.

- Sim, sim, _irmãozão_. – Jill revirou os olhos. – Mas volte para o trabalho, Snape só complica com qualquer pessoa que queira andar nos carrinhos. – apontou para o corredor de onde tinha vindo antes.

- Ok, chefona. – Remus bateu continência, acenou para James, e sai caminhando lentamente.

Jill suspirou e apoiou os braços na bancada de James, que agora recarregava as armas.

- Eu conheço o Remus a vida inteira, e sei que ele não vai dar o primeiro passo, a não ser que você mostre claramente o que quer. – ele cantarolou, sem tirar os olhos de seu trabalho.

- Como disse? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Disse que você gosta dele. – ele falou se apoiando de frente para ela.

- Claro que gosto, é um dos meus melhores amigos. – deu de ombros.

- Para mim pareceu mais do que isso. – James disse em tom de desafio.

- Desde quando isso aqui virou um balcão de bar onde eu discuto minha precária vida amorosa com um estranho? – Jill perguntou com os olhos apertados, mas em um tom divertido.

- Desde o momento em que você se apoiou aqui suspirando pelo meu amigo. – James falou em tom de quem finaliza, erguendo a cabeça orgulhosamente.

Ela abriu a boca para retrucar, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada muito desaforado para falar. Abanou a mão, e saiu com a desculpa que seu intervalo tinha terminado. James ficou rindo sozinho, enquanto limpava o alvo, aproveitando que não tinha ninguém querendo jogar no momento.

* * *

O dia tinha sido bastante estressante, e cada vez mais James dava razão para Sirius, que tinha passado a última hora, das dez às onze da noite reclamando e discutindo com visitantes.

- Eu ainda vou enlouquecer com essas crianças metidas! – ele exclamou quase arrancando os cabelos da cabeça. Tinham acabado de fechar as barracas e estavam indo para o estacionamento, encontrar com os demais.

- Você reclama demais Pads, tente ver o lado bom da coisa, como… o salário! – James falou divertido.

- Só por isso mesmo. Não vejo a hora de podermos ir para Oxford. – resmungou o mais alto.

Quando chegaram no estacionamento, já havia um grupo de umas dez pessoas conversando e rindo alto, e alguns deles com garrafas de cerveja nas mãos. James viu que a maioria deles foram seus colegas na escola, talvez uns dois não tivessem sido. Quando o viram chegando o cumprimentaram alegremente, perguntando sobre tudo o que ele havia feito, e James tentava responder a todas as perguntas sem se confundir muito.

Sirius parara ao lado de Marlene, colocando um braço sobre seu ombro, e ela revirou os olhos, mas sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

- Aaaah, você já está comprometido cara? Agora que estamos todos indo para a faculdade, férias de verão, e você não pode nem sair pra curtir? – Amos Diggory, que já estava um pouco mais alegre que o normal por causa do álcool, perguntou enrolado, e em um tom de voz alto.

- Pois é… - James riu, pegando uma lata de cerveja que alguém alcançava.

- Devemos comemorar sua volta. Festa na minha casa sábado, depois do trabalho! – anunciou Fabian Prewett. James achou melhor não acabar com a alegria deles em fazer uma festa, falando pela décima vez que ficaria apenas três meses.

- Eu consigo a bebida. – falou um rapaz alto, com cabelo castanho escuro e cortado curto, que fumava um cigarro. – Ou pelo menos alguma coisa mais forte do que cerveja.

Ele tinha um ar despojado, e parecia ser uns dois anos mais velho do que os demais.

- Aaron Cooper. – se apresentou para James alguns minutos depois, estendendo a mão, enquanto os outros falavam sobre a festa.

- James Potter. – James o cumprimentou de volta. – É parente de Jill?

- Sim, é minha irmã mais nova. – ele sorriu. – Aceita um? – ofereceu estendendo a caixa de cigarros para ele.

- Não, eu não fumo. – James falou educadamente, negando.

- Não sente vergonha em querer levar o novato para o mal caminho logo no primeiro dia Aaron? – uma voz suave perguntou, chegando por trás de James. Ele virou para ver quem era, e seu coração pulou para a garganta. A garota vinha junto de Jill, as duas vestindo as camisetas verdes e grandes demais para elas. Ela tinha os cabelos de um vermelho intenso, lisos e caindo até o meio de seu braço, e olhos tão verdes que mesmo a fraca iluminação do estacionamento não conseguia esconder. Estava com os braços cruzados na altura do peito e uma sobrancelha fina erguida. – Ah, olá James. – seus lábios se abriram em um sorriso doce quando falou.

James ficou estático por alguns segundos. Aquela era Lilian Evans, a garota com quem desde os cinco anos eles brincavam de serem namoradinhos, que foi seu primeiro beijo e paixão platônica por ambas as partes. E tinha se mudado para a Irlanda um ano antes de ele ir para Londres, sem data para retorno, o que ele jurou que nunca aconteceria. E agora ela estava ali, uma mulher feita e mais bela do que nunca.

Só pareceu acordar quando Sirius passou por ele, deu um cutucão em suas costelas, e disse_ "acho que vou ganhar meus cinqüenta euros antes do prazo…"_ e saiu rindo, acompanhado de Marlene.

- Olá, Lil. – ele sorriu.

* * *

**n/a:** bem, bem, capítulo dois :D aviso desde já que o próximo vai demorar uns dias a mais do que eu queria, já que a próxima semana eu tenho pelo menos três provas ferradas, dois relatórios pra entregar, e sabe-se lá mais o que vão inventar hoje ainda :/ agradeço muuuuito a quem leu e comentou, quem leu e não comentou, que só passou e não leu, enfim, qualquer pessoa que olhou para a fic *-*

**Lepi-Chan: **haha, ela só apareceu no final :p mas a partir de agora vai ser contada a história em volta dela também. Não não, quem vai pegar o James sou eu, vou acabar com a Lily e me colocar na história, haha. Vou siim, eles não merecem ser deixados de lado, e vou tentar fazer eles o mais presente possível!

**Thaty:** obrigada *-*

**Madame Prongs: **aah, coitada da Melissa, cara, ela é meio grudentinha, mas com um James todas seriamos, haha. Isso você vai ver exatamente no próximo, e digo desde já que ri bastante escrevendo ele falando com ela, haha.

**Juliana Montez: **preciso dizer que fiquei muito feliz em te ver comentando aqui de novo? *-* sério, adoro quando alguém que escreve fics que eu gosto comenta nas minhas *-* olha, teremos que duplicar, ou até triplicar o James, haha. Também odeio apresentações, gaguejo, tremo, erro, tudo, terrível :/ James, coitado, nem sabe onde se meteu! Haha. Sirius é o meu amor também *-* vamos fazer de conta que eu sou a Marlene, ai te deixo ficar com James, mas não se acostume!:p

**Mari IP:** isso é uma coisa que todos já deviam saber, não se deve apostar com Sirius! Haha. Obrigada (: e aqui está o próximo :D

**Ana Turva:** eu espero mesmo que adore *-* não exatamente, vai seguir a idéia de ser no parque, trabalho de verão e tal, mas não o filme em si, mas recomendo assistir, eu gostei muito (:

Agora, me digam como o Brasil pretende sediar as olimpíadas em 2016 aqui se não pra educação e saúde não tem dinheiro? Crie vergonha nessa cara, Brasil (y' e Lula, vai ter algumas consultas em um fonoaudiólogo (y'

beijos, beijos, e até o próximo :*


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo O3**

- Ah, olá Lil. – James sorriu para ela.

Ela apenas sorriu de volta, e passou por ele, colocando a mão em seu ombro, e apertando levemente, ignorou Aaron, pegou uma cerveja da caixa e foi falar com Marlene aos cochichos. Jill olhou para James, com a cabeça erguida, um sorriso brincando no canto dos lábios.

- Também estou sabendo da _aposta._ – falou rindo e também passou por ele, indo se juntar às duas garotas, e também ignorando totalmente o irmão.

E então a idéia da _aposta_ de Sirius começou a fazer sentido. Ele e Lily tinham um _passado _que não fora esquecido por ele, mesmo que no momento ela demonstre mal conhecê-lo, a não ser como um antigo colega. _E isso continuará assim_, pensou James. Ele não se interessaria de novo por Lily Evans, nem por nenhuma outra garota, não faria isso com Melissa. Sirius sorria triunfante, e ergueu a cerveja como quem diz "eu avisei", e Remus ria e revirava os olhos.

- Vocês sabiam que ela tinha voltado, e não me avisaram. – James cobrou dos dois, chegando ao lado deles.

- Claro que não falamos, queríamos ver a sua cara. – Sirius ria sua risada de cachorro.

- E garanto que foi melhor do que o previsto. – Remus concordou.

- Agora só falta esperarmos alguns dias, e então eu vou ganhar meu dinheiro. Quem sabe eu até peça demissão. – brincou Sirius, fingindo estar pensativo.

- Ai que vocês se enganam, meus caros amigos. Eu tenho a Mel, e não vou me interessar por garota nenhuma, nem mesmo por Lilian Evans. – James falou em tom definitivo, tomando um gole longo de sua cerveja, e olhando com o canto dos olhos para as três garotas.

--

- James voltou. – cantarolou Marlene rindo.

- Sirius está dando em cima de você descaradamente. – Lily falou no mesmo tom que a amiga, e revirando os olhos.

- Eu sei. Deixa ele. – a morena deu de ombros.

- Você sabe que ela gosta de ser paparicada. – Jill falou logicamente, e quando ia beber sua cerveja, Aaron segurou seu braço.

- Nada disso maninha, você ainda tem dezessete anos. – falou falsamente repreendedor, pegando a garrafa dela, e bebendo quase metade de uma só vez.

- Nojento. – Lily murmurou.

- O que disse? – ele perguntou a encarando.

- No-jen-to. – ela cruzou os braços e o encarou de volta, repetindo em alto e bom tom.

- Gosto da sua sinceridade. – comentou balançando a cabeça. Marlene e Jill tinha saído de perto, indo encontrar com algumas outras garotas. – Queria falar com você. – falou chegando mais perto dela, sem desgrudar os olhos dos dela.

- Já está falando. – Lily falou estúpida. – Se quiser falar mais alguma coisa, fale logo, tenho que ir embora.

- O que acha de ir embora comigo? – Aaron pergunta com um sorriso malicioso, mostrando todos os dentes brancos e muito bem alinhados.

Lilian esqueceu de respirar por dois segundos. Aaron era estonteantemente bonito, e praticamente todas as garotas caiam aos seus pés. Ele não negava nenhuma, mas sempre deixava claro que era um cafajeste. Era como uma versão mais vulgar de Sirius Black. Ela balançou imperceptivelmente a cabeça, e apertou os olhos.

- Eu já disse que nós nem somos amigos, Aaron. _O que passou, passou._- frisou bem a última frase.

- Quem disse que quero algo mais do que amizade? – perguntou falsamente ofendido. – Podemos apenas jogar xadrez no meu quarto. – voltou com o sorriso malicioso.

- Vai arranjar outra coisa pra fazer. Ou melhor, outra com _quem_ fazer. Vê Bellatrix Black, ali? – perguntou chegando com seu rosto perto do dele, que ainda sorria. – Olha bem aquela carinha de piranha, aposto como ela não negaria passar a noite com você de jeito nenhum. – terminou piscando o olho para ele.

Aaron virou para a outra garota, que sentava no capô de um carro, com um mini short, e as pernas cruzadas, exibindo as coxas. Ela tinha os cabelos pretos liso-escorrido, e balançava um pé com um sorriso vulgar para Aaron. Ele sorriu e foi até ela.

--

- Meu irmão é um imbecil. – Lily ouviu Jill resmungar quando chegou perto das garotas novamente.

- Tenho que concordar com isso. Mesmo que seja bonito. – Marlene falou casualmente, arrumando o rabo de cavalo.

- Mas eu sei que ninguém se compara a mim. – Sirius chegou pelo lado, passando o braço pelo ombro dela novamente, que dessa vez saiu de perto, o deixando com um olhar frustrado.

- Menos Sirius, bem menos. – Lene riu.

- Não sei vocês, mas eu tenho que ir para casa. – Remus anunciou antes que os dois engajassem em uma discussão. – E vou precisar de uma carona, de novo. – falou com um sorriso amarelo.

- Posso te levar. – James deu de ombros.

- Valeu, cara. – ele agradeceu.

- Posso te levar também Lene. – Sirius ofereceu com um sorriso enorme.

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, então concordou, sem olhar direito para ele. Os pais de Lene não gostavam que ela chegasse tarde da noite em casa de bicicleta. Eles se despediram dos amigos, pegaram a bicicleta de Lene, colocaram no porta-malas, e saíram.

- Vamos indo também. – James falou ainda rindo da cara de Marlene, e olhando no relógio de pulso, que já marcava quase meia noite. Acenou para as duas garotas que ficaram. Remus deu um beijo na bochecha de cada uma e seguiu James para o carro.

- Esse é seu plano? – Remus perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida enquanto atravessavam o estacionamento.

- Do que está falando? – James exclamou sem entender.

- Ignorar Lily. Não pense que eu não vi que você mal olhou para ela, e…

- Não ignorei ela. – James revirou os olhos. – Mas não sei, cara… tem alguma coisa nela que eu não entendo. Ela meio que chama minha atenção de qualquer jeito, sabe?

- Já vai desistir da aposta com Sirius? – riu-se Remus.

- Não. – ele também riu, e abriu o carro. – Mas não quero correr o risco.

- Não se preocupe, não vou contar ao Pad's que você acabou de admitir ainda gostar da Lily. Mas isso é o esperado entre vocês, vocês são James e Lily! – Remus falava logicamente, e James parecia ainda mais pensativo. Colocaram o cinto de segurança, e quando James ia arrancar, ouviu alguém que corria no meio do estacionamento o chamando.

- James! – ele reconheceu Lilian, os cabelos vermelhos esvoaçando. – Será que eu consigo uma carona também? – ela perguntou com um sorriso torto, arrumando a franja para trás da orelha.

- Claro, entra ai. – tentou parecer o mais indiferente possível, e Remus se segurou para não rir enquanto ela entrava no banco de trás.

- Valeu. Eu tinha esquecido que não tinha carona para hoje. Meu pai não quis deixar o carro carro. – ela falou rolando os olhos, fazendo James sorrir ao lembrar do constante bom humor de Lily.

Eles foram o caminho todo até a casa de Remus conversando e rindo alto, lembrando dos tempos de escola, e foi contando os planos futuros que James descobriu que Lily também iria para Oxford no próximo semestre. Deixaram Remus em casa, e então ele lembrou que não sabia onde Lily estava morando.

- Na mesma casa de antes. Nós não a vendemos, apenas alugamos. – ela falou pulando para o banco da frente, sem descer do carro, passando entre os bancos do motorista e carona, fazendo James se inclinar contra a janela. – Lembra onde fica? – perguntou com um sorriso simpático depois de se acomodar sentada.

- Claro. – James concordou, e saiu pelas ruas de Hogsmead. Lily morava na direção oposta de sua casa, teria que fazer uma grande volta depois, mas não se importou com isso. Ele não falava nada, e Lily começou a ficar inquieta, mudando de CDs no radio a cada meio minuto.

- James? – ela chamou, se inclinando para frente, quando estavam quase chegando.

- Sim? – ele virou a cabeça para ela, e quase não conseguiu voltar a olhar para frente, tão intenso era o olhar dela. _Controle-se James, você está agindo feito um idiota. _Ele se repreendia mentalmente por não estar falando com ela, mas a verdade era que ele não sabia o que dizer.

- Você está com algum problema? Quer dizer, você não está falando nada, e pelo que me lembro de você, você não calava a boca. – Lily falou também tentando se fazer de indiferente, olhando para frente.

- Desculpe, eu… devo estar cansado. – ele sorriu amarelo, estacionando em frente a garagem da bem cuidada casa verde em que ela morava.

- Vamos, converse um pouco comigo. Me conte tudo o que fez nesses anos. – ela pediu mais animada, sentando de frente para ele. – A não ser que esteja cansado demais, ai posso te convidar para entrar ou apenas parar de falar e te deixar ir. – completou fazendo uma carinha de criança.

James riu, e tirou a chave da ignição.

- Vamos ficar por aqui mesmo. Se não for ruim para você, ou seus pais não se importarem. – ele falou cauteloso. Não queria ir embora, mas também não queria entrar na casa dela, e não conseguir mais sair.

- Meu pais não estão em casa. Foram para Liverpool, visitar minha irmã, que se casou. – ela falou revirando os olhos e sorrindo.

- Sua irmã? Petúnia se casou? – James perguntou incrédulo. – Nunca achei que isso fosse ser possível algum dia!

- Nem eu. – ela ria. – Mas parece que é verdade mesmo quando dizem que cada pé torto encontra seu chinelo velho, ou qualquer coisa assim. – ela riu mais ainda, e James a acompanhou com vontade quando ela soltou uma risada de porquinho, e tampou a boca com as mãos.

- Eu tinha esquecido que você fazia isso. – ele secava as lágrimas de tanto rir.

- Não é como se eu pudesse evitar. – Lily reclamou, dando um tapa no braço de James. – Mas eu não esqueci que você guardava um chiclete mascado na geladeira para não ter que comprar outro no dia seguinte!

- Hey, hey, hey! Eu tinha oito anos quando fazia isso! – ele tentou se defender, também rindo. – E você que não sabia amarrar os tênis aos **doze anos?** – ela abriu a boca em indignação.

- É guerra, _Potter?_ Você sabe que eu sempre venço nossas discussões. – falou convencida. E era verdade.

- Só porque eu não gosto de discutir com você, então sempre deixava você ganhar. – deu de ombros, fingindo pouco caso, e levando outro tapa no braço.

- Discuta comigo. – ela falou.

- O que? – perguntou incrédulo.

- Vamos, discuta comigo. – ela ordenou séria.

- Você está louca. – ele sentenciou.

- James Potter, eu estou mandando. – Lily continuava séria.

- Lilian Evans, eu não vou discutir com você. – falou no mesmo tom que ela, a encarando firmemente.

Seus rostos estavam sérios, mas os olhos brilhavam um em desafio ao outro. Lilian esquecia de respirar a cada oito segundos, e então inspirava profundamente, mostrando impaciência ao invés de ansiedade. Era James em sua frente. Ele não tinha mudado em nada, continuava o mesmo garoto magrelo, óculos redondos, e os cabelos escuros e muito arrepiados. A sua única mudança foi ficar mais atraente ainda, com aquele sorriso mais charmoso do que nunca, mas não tão convencido ou malicioso quanto o de Sirius, embora todos saibam que James pode se achar tanto quanto o amigo. Nunca que ela iria admitir que sentiu a falta dele em todos os sentidos, nem para ela mesma.

Ficaram uns cinco minutos assim, em silêncio, um tentando convencer o outro a ceder. Não parecia que quatro anos haviam se passado sem que soubessem qualquer notícia sequer um do outro. Parecia que tinham passado dois dias sem se ver, e agora voltavam com as brincadeiras sem nem perceber que elas tinham parado.

Eles mal piscavam, tentando secretamente gravar todas as mudanças sutis que os anos fizeram no rosto de cada um. Ele podia lembrar de cada sarda discreta das bochechas dela, e sabia dizer quais sumiram e quais surgiram, mesmo que ele mal tivesse pensado nela em Londres, as lembranças eram muito claras para os dois.

- Acho que seu telefone está tocando. – ela murmurou finalmente, acordando ambos do transe, e sentando direito no banco. James pegou o celular do bolso, e se surpreendeu ao ver duas chamadas não atendidas, e uma terceira chamando. _Melissa._

Ele suspirou profundamente e atendeu.

- Ah… oi. – diz com voz meio aérea, passando uma mão pelos cabelos.

- _James, querido, porque não atendeu antes?_ – a voz de Melissa soou doce, mas ela parecia tentar se controlar.

– Eu não ouvi o telefone tocar. Eu estava dirigindo pra casa. – ajeitou os óculos no rosto, e Lily o olhou desconfiada. – Desculpe não ter ligado antes, estive sem tempo…

- _Falei com a sua avó, e ela me disse que você estava trabalhando. Poderia ter me contado, não é?_ – o tom dela era de quem cobrava.

- Sim… espera ai, você ligou para meus avós? – perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida.

- _Claro, você não me ligava de volta, então fiquei preocupada. _– falou como se fosse lógico. – _Está tudo bem James? –_ agora sua voz parecia mesmo preocupada.

- Claro que sim. Eu queria ter ligado mesmo, mas não consegui. – James falou novamente. – Tenho que desligar agora, minha avó vai bater aqui no quarto se me ouvir falando tão tarde. - Lily parecia mais curiosa ainda, e tentava se mover o mínimo possível para que realmente parecesse que ele estava sozinho.

- _Não está tarde James._ – Melissa falou desconfiada.

- Para nós não, mas para pessoas de idade sim. Eu te ligo de novo assim que der. – tentou encerrar a conversa.

- _Já vi que não vou conseguir falar com você tão cedo de novo. –_ falou manhosa, e James revirou os olhos. – _Assim que tiver um tempo para sua namorada novamente me ligue. Boa noite. –_ e desligou.

James largou o celular sobre o painel de qualquer jeito, e esfregou o rosto demoradamente com as mãos. Não conseguia acreditar que estava tratando Melissa daquela forma, logo ela que sempre esteve ao seu lado nos últimos anos, não apenas como namorada.

- Para quem estava mentindo? – Lily perguntou suavemente, tentando ter certeza de que ainda tinham intimidade o suficiente para poder perguntar.

- Ah… Melissa. – ele falou sorrindo torto.

- Sua namorada. – ela afirmou, sem parecer chocada, desanimada, nem nada. James concordou com a cabeça. – Não devia mentir para ela. – repreendeu. – As pessoas têm sentimentos James, e se ela está com você é porque gosta de você, e não merece que você minta para ela. – terminou dura. A vontade dele era de gritar _"logo você falando isso! E você nem a conhece!"_, mas se segurou.

- Não estou mentindo por mal. Só não quero que ela fique controlando cada passo que dou. – resmungou mal humorado. Não esperava que logo Lilian Evans o repreendesse por falar desse modo com a namorada. Na verdade, no fundo, ele esperava que ela o repreendesse simplesmente por _ter_ uma namorada.

- Que seja. Pense nisso. – ela se inclinou para ela para beijá-lo, e então se deu conta do que estava fazendo, e beijou apenas sua bochecha. O que ela estava pensando? Eles podiam continuar com a amizade que tinham antes, e não mais do que isso. – Boa noite James. – falou já saindo do carro logo em seguida, para que ele não percebesse seu constrangimento.

- Boa noite Lily. – ele murmurou, mas ela já tinha corrido para a porta de casa. Esperou que ela entrasse, e só então saiu, sem perceber o quase ato de Lily, e ainda pensando em como estava sendo um idiota por pensar e tratar Melissa daquela forma.

* * *

- Você não precisa me acompanhar até a porta, Sirius. – Marlene falou enquanto revirava a bolsa tentando achar as chaves. Seus pais já eram quase idosos, e não ouviriam se ela tocasse a campainha, ou gritasse para eles acordarem e abrirem a porta para ela.

- Só estou cuidando de você. – ele falou normalmente, apoiado no canto da porta, de frente para ela.

- Não preciso de cuidados. – ela resmungou. – Droga, onde está essa chave? – brigou, virando tudo o que tinha na bolsa no tapetinho. Sirius ria descaradamente dela, mas se abaixou para ajudar.

- Tem certeza de que pegou as chaves? – perguntou devagar, pegando a nécessaire, que ela arrancou de suas mãos quando começava a puxar o zíper. – Hey, só ia ver se estavam aqui dentro. – se justificou com as mãos para cima, e um sorriso inocente no rosto.

- E porque as chaves estariam dentro de uma nécessaire? – pergunta com os olhos castanhos apertados.

- Vai saber? Vocês mulheres carregam tanta coisa que podem se confundir e colocar as coisas nos lugares mais estranhos. – falou dando de ombros, e se levantando. Ela juntou tudo rapidamente e ficou de frente para ele, com os braços cruzados, tentando pensar em algo.

- Talvez se eu tentasse pela porta dos fundos. Eles costumam deixá-la aberta… - murmurou consigo mesma.

- Eu tenho uma idéia melhor. – Marlene o olhou desconfiada, e antes que pudesse retrucar, Sirius a segurou pela cintura, e a apertou contra a porta. Inclinou a cabeça para seu pescoço, e começou a depositar vários beijos suaves e demorados por toda sua extensão.

- Isso não tem graça, Sirius… - ela murmurou levemente ofegante, mas sem nem tentar sair dali. – Eu tenho vizinhos… e se eles verem e… contarem para meus pais eu… eu estou ferrada.

- Não tem ninguém observando, Lene. – falou tranqüilizador, subindo os beijos para sua orelha. Marlene já estava derretendo ali. – Mas eu sei onde estão suas chaves. – sussurrou em seu ouvido, para depois morder a parte de cima da orelha, a fazendo se arrepiar por completo. Sirius desceu as mãos para os bolsos de trás do jeans dela, apertando de leve.

- Tira as mãos daí. – ela reclamou, e ele enfiou uma das mãos dentro de um dos bolsos. Lene ia abrir a boca para reclamar, e ele a beijou. Não passou de um selinho demorado, e quando ele jogou a cabeça para trás, ela demorou a abrir os olhos novamente. Só abriu ao ouvir o barulho do molho de chaves.

- Eu disse que sabia onde elas estavam. – Sirius sorriu maroto, balançando o chaveiro entre seus rostos. Ela bufou e arrancou as chaves de sua mão, abrindo a porta rapidamente e fechando-a assim que entrou, mas não sem deixar de lançar um olhar feio para ele, que ria.

Sirius balançou a cabeça, ainda rindo, e foi em direção ao seu carro. Agora Marlene não fugiria mais dele, e se fugisse ele não a deixaria ir muito longe.

* * *

**n/a:** nhaaaa, esse capítulo ficou um pouco maior do que os outros dois (mas menor do que eu queria), e espero que daqui pra frente eles saiam sempre cada vez maiores :D eu não sei… tenho sempre a impressão de que eles ficam enrolados, mas minha mente é toda enrolada, então pra mim faz sentido (?) às vezes oO hoje eu não estou de mal humor, nem cansada, nem irritada com nada nem ninguém, o que é um milagre :D até to de bom humor, tanto que resolvi postar assim que cheguei em casa da aula :D mas o próximo não sei quando sai :S vou tentar manter atualizações uma vez por semana, no máximo a cada duas, não gosto de demorar muito. E agora que minha semana de provas acabou (isso só porque estudo metade da semana :D) vou ter mais tempo pra ir preparando os próximos o/

ps: descobri que detesto ter que pegar um animal morto na mão, ainda mais se for um peixe fedido a álcool, ek. Faz parte, mas nem quero ver como vai ser quando tiver que abrir algo maior, acho que desmaio :s

Reeespondendo:

**Mari IP:** aah, que bom que gostou delas *-* no começo eu até gostava do Aaron, mas realmente não é grande coisa ;x haha. Talvez eu tenha me enrolado nesse capítulo, mas no próximo as coisas começam a acontecer mais :D

**sango7higurashi****:** haha, todos deveriam saber que não se aposta com Sirius!

**bruh prongs:** que bom que gostou (: o Remus é mais desligado do que tímido, na verdade, haha. Olha, essa é uma coisa que eu não sei dizer, mas Sirius é bom de qualquer jeito ;x

**Julia: **sem problemas (: espero que o encontro tenha ficado a altura das expectativas! e tentei não demorar muito :D

**Juliana Montez: **oown *-* é, eu imagino o Remus e a Jill mais fofos que James e Lily, ou fofos de jeitos diferentes (?) haha. Eu gosto de escrever esse tipo de histórias (: amigos tipo pareceria deles? não sei não, não sou muito de dividir, hm* uahauhauha. A Lil a gente dá um jeito, compra um chocolate pra ela :p haha

**Madame Prongs:** Lily é toda poderosa *-* haha. Medo pq? :O não foi pavoroso né? Espero que não… ta ai o capítulo (:

**Marismylle:** aah, sim, é o que eu pretendo pelo menos, haha. Isso eu não sei ainda, mas é uma idéia a se pensar :D

**Rose Anne Samartinne:** obrigada *-* está ai (:

**Aneenha-Black:** que bom que está gostando *-* não posso falar muito, sou viciada neles também ;x

**De Weasley:** eu adoro essa coisas, do tipo eles terem uma história, e tal, sempre chama a minha atenção. Espero mesmo que goste desse capítulo também (:

**Lethicya Black:** eu realmente quero que ela fique toda boa *-* obrigada *-*

**Tiif Prongs:** que bom *-* sim, eu gosto dessas coisa do tipo a pessoa olhar pra outra e ter A certeza, é tão fofo *-* e vamos passar muita vergonha com as olimpíadas aqui u.u

**Luu: **aah, obrigada mesmo *-*


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo O4**

- Estou pensando seriamente em cometer um assassinato a sangue frio. – Marlene falava como se fosse algo extremamente sério e importante. Jill ria enquanto dirigia. Ela conseguiu fazer com que seus pais emprestassem o carro para ela, e já que Aaron não havia aparecido em casa desde a noite passada, estavam apenas as garotas. Lily parecia aérea, mas ria de leve de vez em quando.

- Só porque Sirius Black te beijou? Aliás, se foi mesmo como você disse, nem foi um beijo de verdade, e sim um selinho. – Jill falou sabiamente.

- **E** apertou meu bumbum! – Lene se escandalizou.

- Como se o Edgar não fizesse isso a cada dois minutos quando vocês namoravam. – riu-se Lily, parecendo finalmente prestar atenção na conversa desde que entrou no carro. – E você gostava.

- Você falou certo, _nós namorávamos._ – Marlene ainda retrucava.

- Simples, namore Sirius Black. – Jill deu a solução.

- Só no dia em que você admitir para o Remus que gosta dele mais do que como uma _irmãzinha._ – a morena sentenciou.

- Você também? – ela exclamou, e Lene ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Ontem James veio falando a mesma coisa, sobre eu gostar do Remus. – explicou.

- Claro, é tão na cara. – Lily falou como se fosse óbvio. – Sabiam que James tem uma namorada? – perguntou alguns segundos de silêncio depois.

- Sim, e você sabia que ele e Sirius… Ai! – Jill deu um tapa em Marlene para que ela parasse de falar.

- Ele e Sirius o que? – Lily perguntou, se inclinando entre os bancos da frente, e olhando para as duas com uma sobrancelha erguida em desconfiança.

- Ele e Sirius querem fazer com que os Marotos sejam assunto municipal novamente. – Jill falou a primeira coisa que veio em mente.

Eles, Sirius, Remus, Lene e Jill haviam feito um acordo sobre não deixar Lilian saber sobre a aposta. A desculpa era de que ela poderia resolver jogar do lado de James e esconderem _caso_ deles dos outros.

- Mas e porque o interesse na namorada de James? – Lene puxou a conversa para outro lado.

- Não tem interesse nenhum, só perguntei por curiosidade. – a ruiva deu de ombros, voltando a apoiar as costas no encosto do banco.

As outras duas não disseram mais nada, mas sorriram significativamente. Elas não estavam na aposta, mas obviamente torciam para que Sirius ganhasse. Logo em seguida chegaram ao parque, e se separaram, Lene para a barraca do algodão-doce, e Jill e Lily para a montanha-russa.

-

- Você está quieto. – Sirius afirmou, chegando à barraca de James, que terminava de organizar as coisas para poder abrir.

- Cheguei faz cinco minutos, e você só agora. Porque eu estaria falando se nem o tinha visto ai? – ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Não sei, eu falo sozinho. – Sirius deu de ombros, e James riu. – Ouvi dizer por ai que você deu carona para uma bela ruiva, com quem, não posso deixar de ressaltar, você teve uma ardente paixão no passado. – falou como se não fosse nada demais.

- Ardente? – riu-se James. – Nós tínhamos quatorze anos, não se pode dizer que aconteceu algo muito ardente.

- Bem, não para você então. – sorriu maroto. – Se eu fosse contar cada coisa que fiz naquela época passaríamos o dia inteiro aqui, e...

- Eu sei de todas as coisas que você fez Pad's. – James revirou os olhos. – Não precisa contá-las de novo.

- Você dois! Chega de conversa e já para o trabalho! – Sr. Mathews passou por eles, com seu bigode farto apertado contra o nariz em irritação. – Magic Land já vai abrir e quero todos em seus lugares. E sem palhaçadas como foi ontem, vão cumprir seus horários! – ele não decorava nomes, então não sabia que era Remus quem ficava passeando pelo parque em horário de serviço, mas sabia que tinha alguém. – E façam caras mais simpáticas, a partir de hoje são esperados muitos mais visitantes! – e saiu brigando com outros garotos em outras barracas e brinquedos.

Sr. Mathews (ninguém sabia seu primeiro nome), não era velho, mas também não era jovem, devia estar nos seus trinta e tantos anos, e até onde se sabia tinha herdado o parque de seu pai. Haviam mais de dez anos que a coisa mais importante para ele era manter o parque em funcionamento, mesmo que já tivessem dito para ele fechá-lo várias vezes. Mas no fundo, querendo ou não, Magic Land era o lugar preferido dos jovens durantes as férias, tanto para trabalhar quanto para passar o tempo.

- _Morsa rabugenta_. – Sirius balbuciou para o amigo, enquanto ia para a barraca ao lado. – Mas você não escapa, James. – anunciou apontando intimidadoramente para o outro.

James apenas fez um gesto de descaso. Ele passara quase a noite inteira pensando sobre Melissa e Lily. Mas o que ele não podia esquecer era de que no momento estava com a primeira, e realmente gostava dela. Ele só não conseguia entender porque várias vezes, durante o dia, se pegou pensando em como seria estar com Lily agora, se estava tão convencido de que era de Mel que gostava.

Em uma coisa Sr. Mathews teve razão, o parque estava bem mais movimentado nesta quarta-feira, o que para James era bom, já que não teria que ficar ouvindo Sirius e suas conspirações sobre ele e Lily, ou o próprio Sirius e Marlene. Por várias vezes Sirius tentava puxar conversa com James, nos momentos em que não havia ninguém querendo jogar, mas o chefe sempre estava por perto, e acabava cortando-os.

Remus, como sempre, estava fora do carrinho-choque no seu horário, e ia em direção aos amigos, quando avistou Mathews em tempo de virar e voltar pelo caminho que vinha.

As únicas que pareciam se divertir mesmo eram Marlene, Lily e Jill. A primeira passava o dia conversando com qualquer pessoa que chegasse querendo algodão-doce, e as outras duas se divertiam com as crianças que tinham medo da montanha-russa, e escolhendo músicas animadas para tocar naquele brinquedo.

- Os dias não parecem passar tão rápidos por aqui? – Marlene perguntou com um sorriso enorme, seu cabelo já soltando do rabo de cavalo. Ela havia fechado sua barraca meia hora antes do normal por ter acabado o açúcar, e agora estava no vão entre as barracas de Sirius e James.

- Só para você. – resmungou Sirius, aproveitando que Mathews tinha ido cuidar do outro lado do parque, para ignorar um garotinho tagarela que tentava chamar sua atenção para pegar mais bolas. – Vai querer carona de novo? – perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Não obrigada. Vou com Jill hoje. – ela diz falsamente triste. – Quem sabe outro dia.

James cuidava a conversa, tentando não rir, enquanto atendia um grupo de crianças que pareciam ter gostado de atirar.

- Sempre que você quiser. – falou galante. – Vai na festa do Prewett sábado?

- E eu por acaso vou perder uma festa? Claro que vou. – Lene exclamou empolgada. – Vai ser um bom dia para eles dois verem que o tempo não apagou a chama do amor deles. – falou teatralmente, mas sem deixar James ouvir. Sirius ria.

- Assim como a nossa. – falou provocativamente, chegando mais perto dela.

- Sai fora, Sirius! – ela reclama dando um passo para trás, ficando fora do alcance dele. – _Nós_ é um assunto a ser discutido!

- Então já está decidido? – ele pergunta, ainda no mesmo tom, fazendo menção de abrir o portãozinho.

- Sim. Não. Quer dizer, sim! – ela fala confusa, o fazendo rir cada vez mais. – _Nós_ não existe. E pare de mudar o assunto, é de Lily e James que estamos falando!

- Ok chefona, mas isso não termina aqui. Você ainda vai perder suas chaves muitas vezes. – Sirius falou com certeza, e então finalmente foi atender o garotinho insistente, deixando uma Marlene vermelha para trás.

-

O resto da semana correu normalmente. Jill conseguiu o carro todos os dias, para alívio de Lene, que não precisaria pegar carona com Sirius. Lily ia com elas simplesmente por ir. James continuava dando carona para Remus, e este continuava andando pelo parque em horário de serviço. Mathews estava cada vez mais bravo por não saber quem era o _Matador de Serviço,_ como ele começou a chamar, e todos os garotos do parque sabiam quem era, mas nunca o entregavam. A não ser por Snape, que por várias vezes tentou contar ao chefe, mas sempre acabava ameaçado por um dos Marotos, que diziam que era ele mesmo quem mandava Lupin para longe. Aaron apareceu na quarta-feira mesmo, mas não falou com nenhum deles, apenas tentou convencer Jill a ceder o carro para ele, o que não deu muito certo.

Melissa ligava todas as noites e intervalos para James, que _acidentalmente_ esqueceu o celular em casa no sábado. Ele não sentia tanta falta dela como achou que sentiria, ainda mais com essa perseguição por parte dela, que o estava deixando louco. Remus era o único para quem ele podia contar sobre isso sem que ele fizesse alguma piada de mal gosto, ou cobrasse os cinqüenta euros.

- Mais um dia de trabalho escravo terminado. – Sirius falava se espreguiçando, quando todos se encontraram no estacionamento depois do expediente, no sábado.

- Você reclama demais, Sirius. – Lily falou rindo e se esticando para escabelá-lo. – É tão legal trabalhar aqui.

- Para você que trabalha em algo legal. – ele falou sério.

- Deixa de ser velho Sirius, o parque é divertido mesmo. – Remus falou casualmente, se apoiando em um dos carros do estacionamento.

- Falou o MDS! – James disse.

- MDS? – Marlene perguntou.

- _Matador de Serviço_. A pessoa mais procurada de Magic Land! – Jill falou como se anunciasse um prêmio, fazendo os amigos rirem.

- Mathews está ficando louco com você, cara. – James falou quase em aviso.

- Como se ele fosse algum dia descobrir. – Remus deu de ombros.

- Bem, não sei vocês, mas eu tenho que ir para casa me arrumar para a festa na casa do Prewett. – Jill falou divertida, jogando vaidosamente os cabelos para o lado. – Vocês vão comigo? – perguntou as garotas.

- Claro. – Lily respondeu, e logo acenou para os garotos, indo quase saltitando até o carro de Jill. Os outros levantaram a sobrancelha para sua atitude.

- O que deu nela? – Sirius perguntou com a cabeça virada de lado.

- Lily é louca, não lembram? – Marlene riu. – Vamos indo. – imitou o gesto da amiga e saiu, mas andando calmamente.

- Espera ai. – Sirius chamou indo atrás dela. Lene o olhou curiosa. – Posso passar na sua casa para lhe dar carona pra festa? – pediu com uma cara de cachorrinho abandonado.

Marlene abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes. Olhou para mais adiante e as amigas faziam sinais positivos para ela. Suspirou profundamente.

- Tudo bem. – falou baixo, dando um meio sorriso.

- Te pego daqui uma hora. – ele abriu um sorriso enorme, Lene concordou e saiu.

- Uhul garanhão. – Jill riu, dando um soquinho no ombro dele e também indo atrás das duas, que já faziam sinal para ela se apressar.

- Pelo menos um garanhão temos nesse grupo. – Sirius falou convencido, assanhando os cabelos orgulhosamente. – Agora, vocês dois poderiam me fazer orgulhoso uma vez na vida. – disse como um pai magoado pelo mau comportamento dos filhos. Remus e James se entreolharam.

- Isso foi algum tipo de indireta? – Remus perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Uma sigla para você Remmie, JC. – Sirius falou rindo, e seguiu para seu carro, deixando um Remus sem entender, e James também rindo.

- O que isso significa? – Lupin perguntou a James quando entravam no carro.

- Vai ter de descobrir sozinho. – ele falou rindo e entendendo a "piada".

-

- Você não pretende ir vestindo _isso,_ pretende? – Lily perguntou cautelosamente ao sair do banheiro de Jill e encontrar a mesma provando um vestido branco, justo, com a saia levemente rodada, caindo até pouco abaixo do meio da coxa.

- Porque não? – ela perguntou assustada.

- Porque nós estamos indo em uma festa onde tem uma _piscina_, piscinas têm água, branco fica transparente com água, e aposto como não está usando sutiã. – a ruiva falou sabiamente, tirando a blusa que usava e vestindo uma bata azul claro.

- Não tinha pensado por esse lado. – falou alisando o vestindo, se olhando no espelho. – Mas gosto tanto desse!

- Então o use em um encontro com o Remus. – Lily falou rindo.

- Se isso um dia vier a acontecer. – murmurou e trocou o vestido por uma calça jeans curta e uma blusa rosa. – Achei que essa fosse uma festa com água. – falou ao ver a outra se maquiando.

- A prova d'água. – sacudiu o rímel para a outra. Jill revirou os olhos, rindo, e terminou de se arrumar, assim como Lily.

-

Mal James entrou em casa sua avó veio lhe procurar preocupada, dizendo que seu telefone tocara várias vezes, e a garota Melissa havia ligado para a casa pelo menos três vezes atrás dele. Ele suspirou profundamente, e falou que subiria para tomar um banho, ligar para a garota e que sairia mais tarde.

- Não se esqueça de comer alguma coisa! Você está tão magrinho, James. – ela falou amorosamente.

- Pode deixar vó. – concordou sorrindo, e a beijou na bochecha.

Entrou em seu quarto, ainda faltavam quarenta minutos para sair de casa. Tomou um banho quente, pensando em muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Seu trabalho em Magic Land, Lily, Melissa, a festa dessa noite.

Vestiu a primeira roupa que tinha em seu armário, uma calça jeans e uma camisa azul escuro. Pegou o telefone e ligou.

- _James! –_ a voz do outro lado da linha soava animada. – _Achei que nunca fosse ligar._

- E eu achei que você fosse parar de ligar. – falou normalmente, andando de um lado para o outro do quarto, e bagunçando os cabelos molhados. Continuou falando no que ela ficou muda. – É sério Mel, assim fica difícil. Eu falei para você que tenho meus amigos aqui, e quero ficar com eles tranquilamente, não é para você me ligar a cada meia hora.

- _Eu me preocupo com nosso relacionamento, ao contrário de você._ – falou magoada, algum tempo de silêncio depois. James bufou.

- Talvez não esteja funcionando… isso de termos que ficar nos comunicando por telefone.

- _Quer que eu vá para ai com você?_ – ela perguntou docemente, e James quase gritou um "não" enorme.

- Não é isso que quero dizer… o que eu quero dizer é que talvez a gente não se dê tão bem assim. Talvez nosso relacionamento não funcione a distância. – ele tentou falar o mais educadamente possível.

- _Você está terminando comigo?_ – Melissa perguntou quase um minuto depois. Sua voz extremamente magoada. – _Por telefone James?_ – ela parecia prestes a chorar.

- Você sabe que eu não terminaria por telefone. – ele resmungou, esfregando o rosto com a mão livre. – Seria mais _dar um tempo_ e ver como as coisas ficam.

- _Eu não "dou um tempo"_. – ela falou grosseira. – _Tem uma outra garota na história, não é? _– parecia mais controlada.

- Não exatamente… – ele falou coçando a cabeça e a ouviu bufar do outro lado.

- _Como tem coragem James? Depois de todo o nosso tempo de amizade, e agora de namoro, você fica ai menos de uma semana e já diz que tem outra garota? Onde está o James que eu conhecia?_ – ela berrava do outro lado da linha, o fazendo esticar o braço para longe do ouvido.

Como explicar para ela que não era apenas _uma outra garota_? Ela não sabia sobre Lilian, ele nunca havia falado nada, e tinha guardado todas as fotos dos dois dos olhos curiosos.

-_ … você é um sem coração! Só porque tem esse rosto bonito acha que pode brincar com os sentimentos dos outros, e…_ - ela continuava seu discurso.

- Melissa! Por favor, pare de falar! Eu estou tentando me explicar aqui. – ele a interrompeu, e entendeu seu silêncio com um "continue". – Eu não sei o que aconteceu, ok? Mas eu _nunca_ quis apenas brincar com você. Eu realmente gosto de você, de verdade, mas… eu não sei, ok? Você fica ligando, não me deixa respirar. E isso está acontecendo em apenas uma semana um longe do outro, nem consigo imaginar como vai ser quando tivermos que ficar mais tempo distantes.

- _Entendo._ – ela murmurou. – _Se é assim que você vê as coisas não precisa nem se dar ao trabalho de terminar comigo, porque é o que eu vou fazer com você._ – não falou ameaçadora nem nada, apenas… normalmente, o que surpreendeu James.

- Isso é um término pacífico? – arriscou.

- _Sim. Até algum dia James._ – falou ainda no mesmo tom sóbreo.

- Até Mel. –e os dois desligaram.

Ele não conseguia acreditar no que tinham acabado de fazer. E ainda mais por telefone, algo que ele não achava nem um pouco legal. Mas o que parecia mais estranho era o sentimento de que a coisa certa havia sido feita. Que Sirius nunca soubesse disso.

Olhou no relógio de pulso, e lembrou que tinha cinco minutos para passar na casa de Remus e irem para a festa.

-

Marlene vestia uma calça jeans e uma regata laranja, e esperava por Sirius, sentada na calçada em frente a sua casa. para variar, seus pais já estavam dormindo antes mesmo de ela chegar em casa. Rascunhou um bilhete e colou na geladeira.

- Quem diria… Marlene McKinnon esperando Sirius Black para irem juntos a uma festa. – ela murmurava com ela mesma, arrancando graminhas que cresciam entre o cimento. Ele já estava quase dez minutos atrasado. – No mínimo quer fazer uma entrada triunfal na festa, exibindo a idiota da vez. – resmungou novamente, arrancando as graminhas com agressividade.

Ela pegou uma pedrinha e atirou para a frente, sem ver que no mesmo momento um carro parava ali. levantou em um pulo, tapando as mãos com a boca, temendo que apanhasse, fosse presa, tivesse que pagar o arranhado, ou qualquer coisa assim.

- Você está bem Lene? – Sirius perguntou, saindo do carro e andando até ela. Ele estava incrivelmente bonito, a camisa preta com os dois primeiros botões abertos, o cabelo negro quase encostando nos ombros, o incrível perfume masculino… – Lene? – ele chamou mais uma vez, e ela sacudiu a cabeça, acordando do transe.

- Sim. Estou. – respondeu, nem ela mesma tendo certeza disso. – Desculpe pela pedra, eu não reconheci o carro. Aliás, esse não é seu carro, é? – quis confirmar, ao ver o carro esporte escuro, com vidros também escuros.

- Tudo bem. – ele riu. – É o carro do meu pai. Pode jogar quantas pedras quiser.

- Roubando carros já? – perguntou rindo.

- Só se forem dos meus pais. – Sirius falou, abrindo a porta do carona para ela, em um gesto de puro cavalheirismo. Ela entrou, tentando lembrar quando ele havia sido tão polido assim com uma garota.

-

James e Remus chegaram na festa quando já tinha muita gente. Alguns eram seus colegas do parque, mas a maioria era completamente desconhecida. As noticias de uma festa em cidade pequena voavam rapidamente. Haviam alguns que já tropeçavam nas próprias pernas, andando de uma lado para o outro com copos de cerveja nas mãos.

- Bem vindo ao nosso novo mundo. – brincou Remus. James havia saído da cidade antes de começar esse tipo de festa.

- Parece divertido. – ele falou rindo.

- Nem idéia de quanto. – Remus também riu. – O que é JC? – perguntou de repente, lembrando do assunto de algumas horas atrás.

- Já disse, abra seus olhos e vai descobrir. – James gargalhava, aceitando por educação, já que iria voltar dirigindo, um copo de cerveja que Fabian oferecera para eles logo que passaram pela cozinha.

- Que bom que vieram! Essa festa é para você James! Um brinde! – Fabian, que era um dos que já estavam trocando as pernas, anunciou e várias das pessoas que estavam ao redor brindaram junto. Alguns perguntando "quem é James?" depois de virarem o copo.

- Valeu. – James agradeceu, e deu um jeito de sair daquele tumulto de gente bêbada. Lupin o seguiu.

Andaram por entre as pessoas por vários minutos, cumprimentaram alguns conhecidos, a maioria deles queria propor um brinde a James, e muitos lhe perguntavam se ele e Lilian Evans tinham voltado.

- Ótimo, então eu ainda tenho uma chance com ela. Já viram como ela está linda hoje? – um rapaz que fora colega deles também, mas que não conseguiam lembrar o nome, falou ao ouvir a resposta negativa de James. Ele deu três passos e um sofá "se atravessou" na frente dele, onde ele caiu por cima, e ali ficou.

- Lily já está aqui? – James perguntou, mais para ele mesmo do que para Remus.

- É bem possível, ela vem com a Jill, e ela não gosta nem um pouco de chegar tarde em uma festa. – Remus respondeu, dando de ombros.

- Olá garotos! – uma garota de cabelos curtos e loiros chegou na frente deles, os abraçando ao mesmo tempo, quase os sufocando. Isso lembrou muita a James de sua avó. – Vocês não me reconhecem? – ela perguntou fazendo biquinho. Era uma das poucas pessoas da festa que ainda estavam sãs.

- Claro que sim Héstia. – Lupin falou, delicadamente tirando os braços dela de seu pescoço, conseguindo respirar novamente. James fez uma expressão de compreensão. Héstia Jones também havia sido colega deles, mas ele lembrava dela como a garota recatada, de roupas grandes e cabelo muito mais longo do que o normal, e não com esse corte mais moderno e as roupas justas e curtas. – Como vai?

- Ótima! Melhor ainda que vocês estão aqui. Estou tão feliz que tenha voltado James! – ela falou e o abraçou novamente. Ele quase caiu para trás com o susto

Remus ria tanto que teve que se apoiar em uma das paredes. James não sabia como fazer para que ela saísse de cima dele sem parecer grosseiro.

- Posso roubá-los um pouco Héstia? – eles ouviram a voz de Jill atrás, e Héstia soltou James, revirando os olhos.

- Hey, Cooper. – ela falou com nojo na voz. – Não tem mais nenhum cara bom o suficiente para você e tem que vir aqui pegar os que eu achei antes? – as duas se queimavam com o olhar.

- Vai procurar o Aaron, Jones, _ele_ gosta de garotas oferecidas como você. – Jill falou com os olhos apertados. A loira a encarou por mais alguns segundos, e então virou as costas e sumiu. – Essa va…

- Respire Jill. – Remus falou. – Vamos para um lugar mais tranqüilo? – ele perguntou aos dois. Jill sentiu as bochechas corarem levemente, e olhou rapidamente para James, que se segurava para não rir da inocência na frase do amigo.

- Na verdade eu tenho que encontrar umas pessoas. – ele falou. – Vão indo vocês, depois eu os encontro.

Ela olhou agradecida para James, e Remus apenas concordou.

- Eu realmente não entendo como alguém pode ser tão lerdo quanto o Remus. – Sirius falou alto o suficiente para James ouvir. Ele estava parado perto de onde os três estavam antes. Marlene ao seu lado.

- Ele ainda não entendeu o JC. – o de óculos falou falsamente incrédulo.

- JC? – Lene perguntou curiosa. Os dois olharam significativamente para ela. – Ah, sim!

- Viu? Até a Lene que é lerda entendeu! – Sirius falou rindo a risada de cachorro, para receber dela uma cotevelada na barriga.

- E quem o senhor estava pensando em ir procurar? – Marlene falou maliciosamente, ignorando os resmungos de Sirius.

- Vocês. – falou com um sorriso enorme.

- Não minta James, eu sei quem você vai procurar. – Sirius sorria como Marlene, ainda passando a mão na barriga.

- Você não sabe de nada Pad's. – falou enigmaticamente. – Dê um jeito na Lene que a noite já vai ser melhor para você do que cuidar o que eu estou fazendo. – falou brincalhão. Marlene fez uma cara verdadeiramente indignada, e Sirius sorriu maroto.

- Pode deixar capitão! – concordou, batendo continência.

-

Lily estava sozinha numa das cadeiras que ficam em volta da piscina. Sozinha porque não contava os outros que estavam em suas conversas paralelas. Segurava um copo de cerveja, que alguém havia lhe entregue pouco tempo atrás.

- Todos a abandonaram? – ela virou para ver quem sentava ao seu lado.

- Oi Aaron. – cumprimentou casualmente, e voltou a olhar para um ponto qualquer da piscina.

- Vamos, seja mais calorosa! Não tão emburradinha assim. – ele falou com um sorriso, a empurrando de leve.

- Não me empurra! – ela riu. – Só não encontrei ninguém para conversar.

- Bem, agora estou aqui. – falou com um sorriso maior ainda.

- Você não conta. – ela sorriu, o olhando de lado.

- Porque não? – Aaron perguntou falsamente indignado, fazendo Lily rir mais ainda. Esse era um momento estranho, geralmente ela se irritaria com ele e o mandaria embora, ele não iria e discutiriam até que ele a agarrasse. Mas agora ele não parecia tão terrível assim. Ou talvez fosse um pouco do efeito do álcool nela, nunca foi muito forte com bebidas.

- Porque você é um cachorro vagabundo que não vale nada. – ela disse honesta.

- Hm, tudo bem, não vou negar isso. – ele deu de ombros, e ambos riram. – Vou conseguir algo com você hoje? – ele perguntou diretamente. Ela revirou os olhos, pensando que estava demorando.

- Você nunca mais vai conseguir alguma coisa comigo. – falou firme.

- Por causa do Potter? – ele provocou. Lily bufou e virou o corpo para o lado. A melhor tática com ele era ignorar. – Sabe, ele tem uma namorada, e até onde eu ouvi ele é uma pessoa fiel. – falou como se isso fosse inaceitável.

- Ele é uma pessoa boa e honesta, ao contrário de você. – disse ainda virada para o lado.

- Se pretendia me ofender com isso, não conseguiu. Esperava melhores _elogios_ de você Lily. – falava ainda no mesmo tom.

- Cansei de perder meu tempo sequer falando com você.

- Achei que estávamos nos dando bem. – Aaron fingiu-se de magoado.

- Onde está a Bellatrix? – Lily perguntou tentando mudar o rumo da conversa.

- Vou saber? – ele riu, e ela revirou os olhos. – Bem, vou indo. Alguem me chama. – ele levantou e ela o acompanhou com o olhar. Aaron caminhou em direção a uma garota loira, que o olhava quase com a mesma expressão que Bellatrix no estacionamento no começo da semana. A reconheceu com Héstia Jones, a falsa virgem da turma.

- Típico. – revirou os olhos de novo.

- Posso perguntar o que? – parecia que as pessoas haviam gostado de pegá-la desprevenida, chegando por trás.

- James. – ela sorriu de verdade. – Aaron.

- Nem precisa dizer mais nada. – ele levantou as mãos, rindo. – Posso sentar?

- Claro. – ela se espremeu para o lado, para que ele também apoiasse as costas no encosto da cadeira como ela.

- O que faz aqui sozinha? – ele perguntou parecendo realmente interessado, ao contrário de Aaron que sempre vem com segundas e até terceiras intenções.

- Jill me abandonou dizendo que ia pegar uma bebida e não voltou mais, e Marlene está com Sirius, e eu não quero atrapalhá-los, então vim para cá. E você?

- Consegui fazer com que Jill ficasse sozinha com Remus, e Sirius dar um jeito na Lene. – ele deu de ombros, para depois rir com ela.

- Você não falou isso na frente dela, falou? – Lily perguntou ainda rindo, e ele concordou. – Ela vai matar você. Isso depois que matar Sirius!

- Ai você me defende. – ele a olhou com o canto do olho.

- Claro. Porque eu sou super forte. – ela falou brincando mostrando os músculos dos braços.

- É isso ai versão feminina do super-homem. – James bagunçou os cabelos dela.

- Hey! Sem bagunçar o cabelo da ruiva! – ela reclamou, tentando arrumar o cabelo, mas falhando. – Idiota. - murmurou falsamente brava. – Me fale da sua namorada. Como ela é? – ambos se espantaram com a pergunta, mas tentaram não demonstrar.

- Bem, ela é loira, tem olhos azuis, e… é uma pessoa legal. – ele falou mexendo no próprio cabelo.

- Só isso? Quer dizer, quando se gosta de alguém geralmente existe um motivo. – ela falou sabiamente.

- Eu não sei, a Mel foi a primeira pessoa que me recebeu bem em Londres, e ficamos muito amigos, até há uns seis meses atrás começamos a namorar. – olhou para Lily, esperando que ela estivesse satisfeita com a resposta, mas ela o olhava como quem exigisse saber mais. – Ela é divertida, tem um sorriso bonito, é simpática, e uma boa atriz. – falou tentando lembrar de mais alguma coisa.

- Tem certeza de que isso é um namoro? Quero dizer, a gente namora alguém porque tem algo em especial nessa pessoa, algo que só a gente nota, e não coisas superficiais que qualquer um vê em dois minutos. – Lily falava sem olhar para ele, torcendo para que ele não percebesse o tom de magoa que ela tentava esconder.

- Acho então que, eu e ela, somos apenas amigos. – James disse com um sorriso torto, a olhando discretamente.

- Não diga isso! – Lily exclamou. – Ela é sua namorada, vamos, pense, deve ter algo.

- Lily. – ele começou calmamente. – Nós não estamos mais namorando. – ela abriu a boca com a confissão de James. – Percebi que não era aquilo que queria em um relacionamento. Quando estávamos juntos era bom, mas agora que eu estou aqui percebi que com a distância as coisas mudam. – Lily ouvia atentamente. – Com ela eu não consigo conversar ao telefone, passar alguns minutos parecem uma tortura. Quero alguém com quem eu não canse falar nunca.

- Como era com a gente. – ela murmurou, e logo torceu para que ele não ouvisse, mas isso foi em vão. James sorriu, mordeu o lábio e baixou a cabeça.

- Como era com a gente. – repetiu. Ficaram algum tempo assim, apenas sorrindo sozinhos, em silêncio, com as lembranças. – Só uma coisa, - ele começou e Lily virou a cabeça. – não conta para ninguém sobre eu e a Mel. Sirius vai me incomodar durante a eternidade por isso. – pediu.

- Claro. – ela concordou.

O barulho de alguém caindo na água foi ouvido, e acabou chamando a atenção de todos ao redor.

* * *

**n/a:** Yes, eu sei que levei pelo menos duas semanas pra atualizar, e peço milhões de desculpas por isso! Mas posso me explicar: agora eu só estudo três dias por semana, até onze da noite, mas tenho quatro dias livres, que eu achei que seriam _livres._ É eu sentar na frente do note pra escrever que minha mãe acha que estou parada a tempo demais e começa: vai lavar louça, arruma o quarto, faz o almoço, leva tua irmã pra escola, limpa a casa, cuida da roupa, dá banho nos cachorros, etc. e fim de semana eu não passo muito em casa, ou seja, eu me enrolei mesmo :/ então esse capítulo está grande e com bastante coisa pra me redimir :D espero que tenha ficado bom e todos gostem (:

ps (inútil, e quase sempre presente): daqui três dias eu pego minha carteira de motorista permanente, e estou muito animada com isso! Um ano sem multas, uhul o/ mas lembrem-se sempre de abastecer o carro, não é nada divertido ficar sem gasolina no centro como me aconteceu hoje o

ps²: só para variar, não revisei o capítulo, então qualquer erro me avisem que eu arrumo (:

chega de falar da minha vida ;x quero comentários :D beeijos.

Respostas:

**Carolzynha LF:** que bom que gostou (: demorei, mas ai está o capítulo.

**bruh prongs:** haha, a Melissa sabe ser chatinha :p eu até pensei em fazer assim depois que li teu comentário, mas não sei se ficou como você imaginava, tomara que tenha gostado. Concordo muito com os ships *-*

**madame prongs:** mas agora demorou :s desculpe por isso :/ tomara que tenha gostado desse capítulo também.

**Aneenha-Black:** haha, Sirius sabe apostar (?) ah, eu também to bem acostumada com isso, mas gosto mais quando eles são amigos, ou quando não tem gritos pelo menos :p sim, eu morri escrevendo a cena na porta, auhauaha.

**Juliana Montez:** James merece todos os abraços e beijos possíveis! Auhaua. Que bom que gostou dela *-* sinceramente, ela foi a primeira personagem que eu criei na cabeça :p Sirius é a coisa mais perfeita e provocante na superfície da terra, sério, eu morro de vontade de ter um só de escrever! Haha. Cara, todo mundo odeia a Melissa! Coitada! Mentira, coitada nada, auhauaha. Aai, eu fico tão feliz que esteja gostando *-* eu também começo a entrar em crise sem eles, haha. Sem problemas, eu sou suuper curiosa :D faço biologia, paixão da minha vida 3

**Lika Slytherin:** Sirius é extremamente irresistível, haha. Está atualizado (: espero que continue lendo e gostando ^^

**Lethicya Black:** oown, que bom que gostou *----* esses casais são meio confusos, às vezes, haha.

** prongs: **eba o/ adoro leitores novos *-* seja bem vinda (: obrigada *-* tomara que goste desse também.

**Isabela:** ae *-* vou atualizar sempre que eu puder (:


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo O5**

_Alguns minutos antes da cena final do último capítulo…_

- Não acho que esse seja um local exatamente… _tranqüilo._ – Jill reclamou, tentando não parecer tão emburrada quanto realmente estava.

Ela e Remus haviam ido sentar na sala de estar, em um sofá de dois lugares. Pode-se dizer que não estava nem um pouco tranqüilo, já que era ali que a festa se concentrava.

- Bem, pelo menos podemos nos mexer. – ele disse com um sorriso, esticando os braços para o lado, para mostrar como tinham espaço, acertando nas costas de um rapaz alto e forte que estava logo ali. – Desculpe. – falou em rendição ao rapaz, quando este olhou feio para ele.

- Claro, muito espaço. – ela falou irônica, cruzando as pernas.

- Você está bem? – Remus perguntou preocupado, inclinando o rosto para frente para vê-la melhor.

- Sim. Só preciso de uma bebida. – se esticou para a frente, pegando uma garrafa de tequila que estava sobre a mesinha de centro. Ou o que restou dela. Tomou um longo gole, apertando os olhos fortemente em uma careta.

- Sente-se melhor? – perguntou, agora irritado pela atitude dela.

- Muito. – Jill sorriu bobamente para ele, e logo em seguida tomou outro gole.

- Chega disso. – arrancou a garrafa de suas mãos, e a colocou do seu outro lado, no chão. Ela fez cara de criança birrenta. – Vai me falar o que você tem hoje?

- Não. – ela murmurou e deitou a cabeça pesadamente em seu ombro. – Você parece esperto Remus, mas na verdade não é tanto assim. – falou com a voz lenta e embargada, soprando em seu pescoço. Jill não era nem um pouco forte com bebidas, e isso ficou bem claro naquele momento.

- Acho melhor você não beber mais por hoje… - Remus falou controlando a voz, tentando ignorar a respiração dela em seu pescoço.

- Não seja velho Remus. – ela falou o empurrando de leve, se apoiando nele para levantar. – Vamos dançar? – pediu com um sorriso enorme nos lábios, esticando as duas mãos para ele. Remus suspirou profundamente, e aceitou sua mão.

Eles foram até um grupo de pessoas que dançavam animadamente perto do aparelho de som. Jill passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, colando seu corpo ao dele.

- Não é uma dança exatamente lenta Jill. – ele falou tranqüilo, rindo de leve dela, que mal movia os pés no chão.

- Eu sei. Mas eu quero dançar assim. – ela riu de si mesma.

Ficaram por vários minutos assim, só mexendo levemente os pés de um lado para o outro. Jill colocava o rosto perto do de Remus, que respeitosamente se afastava, achando que ela não estava em seu estado normal. Não que ela não estivesse mesmo.

* * *

Sirius e Marlene passaram pelo barril de chope, onde ele serviu um copo generoso para si mesmo. Lene o olhou feio, e arrancou o copo de suas mãos.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou indignado.

- Eu estou de carona com você. Nem pense que vai beber e depois bater o carro, mesmo que seja o carro de seu pai. – ela falou dura, e bebeu um pouco.

- Então você está pensando em voltar comigo? – Sirius provocou com seu melhor sorriso malicioso.

- Sim. Você vai me largar onde me encontrou quando sairmos daqui. – Lene disse fingindo que o que ele dissera não era nada demais.

- Ótimo. – tirou, delicadamente, o copo de suas mãos, e o depositou num balcão. - Então podemos aproveitar aqui mesmo. – a puxou pela cintura com vontade, e procurou seus lábios com desejo. Dessa vez, sem pensar, Lene esticou os braços até seu pescoço, o puxando firmemente contra ela, assim como ele também fazia. O beijo não demorou a se aprofundar, e enquanto se concentrava apenas um no outro, foram dando passos apressados para qualquer lado, até que Lene sentiu suas costas bater fortemente contra uma parede, e nem isso os fez se separarem.

* * *

- Dizem que… que quando as pessoas bebem… elas tendem a falar coisas que não deviam... Como a verdade, por exemplo. – Jill falou tentando escolher bem as palavras, e não se enrolar muito. Eles ainda dançavam naquele ritmo lento. – Eu gosto de você Remus.

- Eu também gosto de você Jill. – ele falou calmamente, ainda não entendendo aonde ela queria chegar. Ou pelo menos fazendo de conta que não entendia. – Você é minha melhor amiga, como uma irmã pra mim.

- Você não entende, não é? – ela reclamou, segurando as lágrimas. _Jill Cooper não chora na frente dos outros, ainda mais se esse outro for Remus Lupin._ Repetia constantemente para si mesma. – O que uma garota precisa fazer para chamar sua atenção? – pergunta irritada.

- Como? Ah… o que? – ele parecia confuso. – Jill, o qu...? – Remus parou de falar, e passou a pensar. – Jill… Cooper. – falou como se finalmente chegasse a uma conclusão.

"_Uma sigla para você Remmie, JC."_ Sirius havia falado.

- Você é tão idiota. – Jill falou também sem entender o que ele dizia. O efeito do álcool já estava passando, e ela começava a se arrepender de ter falado. O soltou e seguiu para as portas de vidro que levavam para a piscina, na esperança de encontrar Lily para que elas fossem embora.

- Espera! Jill! – ele chamava indo atrás dela. Jill era magra, e passava facilmente pelo amontoado de pessoas no caminho, ao contrário de Remus, que fazia um grande esforço para segui-la. Passaram por Sirius e Marlene, que se agarravam contra uma parede, quase atrás da cortina, como se não houvesse mais ninguém na festa.

- Pra que? Para eu me humilhar e falar mais besteiras do que eu já falei hoje? Não, obrigada. – ela falou em tom de voz normal, não suportava barracos e nem de gente com um ouvido nas suas conversas. Procurou com os olhos Lily. Ela estava sentada em uma das cadeiras, com James ao seu lado. Os dois sorriam um para o outro. Que se danassem, eles teriam outras oportunidades de ficarem juntos novamente um outro dia.

- Jill. – ele segurou seu braço, e ela se virou bruscamente.

- Me solta. – pediu entre dentes. Nem ela mesma entendia o porquê de estar tão furiosa, nem havia falado nada demais. Puxou o braço com força, deu um passo para trás, tropeçando na borda da piscina. Remus, num impulso, tentou a segurar, mas só conseguiu cair na água junto dela.

As cabeças se viraram para eles, já que ninguém, até o momento, havia entrado na água.

- Você vai me escutar agora. – ele falou baixo, para que ninguém mais ouvisse, o que era difícil, já que muitos se esforçavam para ouvir. Jill olhou rapidamente para o lado, e viu Lily com as mãos juntas na altura do rosto, e uma expressão indecifrável. Voltou seu olhar para ele. O banho de água a fez acordar completamente do porre.

- Não quero ouvir. – ela resmungou como uma criança birrenta, tentando se soltar das mãos dele.

- Você falou sério? Sobre gostar de mim? – Remus perguntava olhando intensamente para ela, bem de perto. Como ele não havia percebido antes? Jill não tentava exatamente esconder o interesse nele, e parecia que só agora ele havia notado. Como podia ter sido tão estúpido? Até seus amigos sabiam!

- Que diferença faz? Não importa o que eu sinta, você não sente o mesmo. – ela sentia os olhos arderem. Tudo o que queria era sumir dali, ainda mais por causa de todas aquelas pessoas em volta, esperando para ver o que ia acontecer.

- Depois eu que não sei de nada. – ele revirou os olhos, e apertou seus braços ao redor dela, inclinando seu rosto em direção de Jill.

- Não faça isso. – ela murmurou com um fio de voz, ao ver seu rosto a poucos centímetros do dela.

- Mesmo? Nem se eu quiser? – falou no mesmo tom, e sem esperar que ela respondesse, colou seus lábios nos dela, num beijo calmo, suave e delicado, que logo se transformou num beijo urgente e quente. Num impulso ela correu as mãos para os cabelos deles, afundando seus dedos ali, enquanto seu coração parecia que ia pular para fora, de tão forte que batia.

Aquilo pareceu acordar muita gente, que mesmo sem saber quem era o casal na piscina, gritava e assoviava em comemoração.

Eles se separam para pegar ar, e sem dar tempo de sequer pensarem, Jill o puxou pela nuca de volta.

- Vem! – Lily gritou para James, levantando da cadeira e o puxando para levantar também. – Hora da piscina! – gritou para os demais. James a olhou com os olhos arregalados, e foi arrastado para dentro da água com ela, quando Lily pulou com tudo. Menos de um minuto depois, a piscina já estava lotada de pessoas, incluindo um Sirius que veio correndo com uma Marlene, que não para de gritar, mandando ele parar, no colo.

* * *

- Isso é que é festa! – exclamou Sirius enquanto os seis, completamente molhados, saiam da casa de Prewett e iam procurar os carros.

- E parece que duas pessoas se deram bem hoje. – cantarolou Lily, indicando Jill e Remus, que vinham um pouco mais atrás, de mãos dadas e conversando baixo.

- Ou quatro. – Sirius falou passando o braço pelos ombros de Marlene.

- Pff, está falando sério? – ela o olhou com os olhos apertados.

- Nem vem, **todos** viram vocês dois naquela parede. – Lily revirou os olhos.

- Mas isso não quer dizer que eu tenha me dado bem. – Lene resmungou.

- Agora só faltam vocês dois. – Sirius falou com seu usual sorriso maroto, ignorando a morena. A ruiva baixou a cabeça, disfarçando um sorriso, e James suspirou. – Ou vão passar o resto da vida tentando provar que não existe mais uma tensão sexual entre vocês?

- Como? – Lily perguntou dividida entre o riso e a indignação.

- Nunca existiu uma tensão sexual entre a gente. – James falou, fuzilando Sirius com os olhos.

- Isso significa que minha amiga nunca lhe provocou nenhum tipo de desejo? – Marlene falou maliciosa, sorrindo como Sirius.

- Sabem, eu ainda estou aqui. – Lily reclamou, parando de frente para eles, com as mãos na cintura e uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Er… Lily, você se importa em voltar de carona com James? – Jill perguntou com um sorriso um tanto encabulado demais para ela.

- Vai agarrar o nosso santo amigo no carro? – Sirius perguntou a ela diretamente.

- Menos Sirius. – Remus o repreendeu, mas sem conseguir esconder o leve rubor em suas bochechas.

- Grande coisa, eu vou fazer o mesmo com a Lene depois. – ele deu de ombros, e levou um forte tapa no braço. – Autch, quer me matar hoje?

- Não seria de todo ruim. – Marlene falou brava enquanto os outros riam.

- Tudo bem por mim. – Lily falou simplesmente. – Isto é, se eu puder ir com você James. Não quero estar no mesmo carro que esse dois. – falou apontando para Sirius e Lene, que ainda discutiam.

- Por mim pode ser. – ele disse sincero. – É bom irmos logo, afinal, amanhã temos que trabalhar. – James resmungou a última frase, e todos o acompanharam com as lamúrias. – Até daqui, - continuou, olhando no relógio. – seis horas.

E saiu acompanhado de Lily.

- Aposto como eles vão se agarrar. – Sirius falou com certeza.

- Chega de apostas. – Remus revirou os olhos. – Vamos indo também? – perguntou a Jill, que ainda segurava sua mão.

- Sim. Até amanhã, vocês dois. E comportem-se! – ela falou divertida para eles. Sirius abraçou Lene, fazendo uma cara de santo, e novamente apanhou dela.

- Quanto tempo mais você acha que vai levar até o James admitir que perdeu essa aposta com o Sirius? – Jill perguntou enquanto dirigia até a casa de Remus.

- Não sei. Conheço James há tempo suficiente para dizer que ele é cabeça dura demais para admitir que perdeu algo para Sirius. – Remus disse pensativo. – Ou que vai perder.

- Mas Sirius também é insistente. E muito, diga-se de passagem. Mas vai dizer que não viu o jeito que Lily e James estavam hoje? Não sei como era no tempo que eles namoraram antes, mas eu, vendo a coisa hoje, diria que eles estão bem próximos de fazer alguma coisa. – ela contou suas observações, fazendo Remus rir.

- Lily e James sempre foram assim, afinal, eles são… Lily e James. Não tem melhor explicação. – ele riu. Ficou quieto por alguns segundo, parecendo pensar em algo. Jill estacionou o carro em frente a casa dele. – Quero que saiba que eu queria sim te beijar hoje. Não foi só pelo que você falou, embora isso tenha ajudado. – ele disse inclinando o rosto para perto do dela.

- Eu não pretendia ter falado daquele jeito. – sua voz tremeu um pouco, suas bochechas coraram, e ela viu os olhos de Remus brilharem rapidamente.

- Eu sei. Mas acho que eu precisava que você falasse. – encostou os lábios nos dela, num selinho demorado. – Mas eu gosto de você Jill. De verdade. – deu mais um selinho, este rápido, e saiu do carro antes que ela falasse algo.

Jill, com a boca aberta, o viu acenar e entrar em casa. Sacudiu a cabeça rapidamente. Tinha acontecido mesmo, ou ela estava dormindo, ou sob o efeito do álcool? Pensava consigo mesma. Sacudiu novamente a cabeça, resolvendo que era melhor acreditar que era verdade. Ligou o carro e dirigiu para casa, ainda perdida em pensamentos.

* * *

- Gostou de me espancar, não é? – Sirius perguntou a Marlene, fazendo cara de coitado.

- Esse seu rostinho não me engana Sirius Black! – ela exclamou. – Vamos logo que eu ainda tenho que me preparar bem para o meu sono de beleza, já que ele não vai ser muito longo. – Lene falou fingindo ser extremamente vaidosa, mexendo nos cabelos, que agora estavam levemente armados por causa do banho de piscina.

- Como se você já não fosse bonita o suficiente. – ele falou revirando os olhos, e abrindo a porta do carro, exatamente como fizera quando fora pegá-la em casa. - Minha bela dama. – fez uma reverencia para que ela entrasse. Marlene sorriu em agradecimento e entrou.

- Andou fazendo aulas de boas maneiras? – ela perguntou quando ele sentou ao seu lado.

- Eu sempre fui educado com você Lene. – Sirius revirou os olhos novamente.

- Então acho que não nos falávamos muito antes. – Marlene fez uma cara divertida de falsa-pensadora.

- Viu? Não venha com pedras na mão para mim. – ele fez biquinho, olhando para ela.

- Olhe para a frente quando estiver dirigindo! – reclamou, empurrando seu rosto com a mão e rindo.

- Lene, você ainda vai acabar me quebrando. – ele também riu, fingindo colocar o maxilar no lugar. – Mas sabe, eu não me importo nem um pouco. – falou parando e desligando o carro.

- Aqui não é minha casa. – ela falou apertando os olhos para tentar ver a casa em que estavam parados na frente. – Sirius Black! Você é um sem vergonha! Eu não disse para virmos para a **sua** casa! – Marlene falou irritada, e cruzando os braços.

- Mas não é minha casa. – Sirius falou rindo dela.

- E de quem é então? – perguntou ainda emburrada.

- Não sei. – ele deu de ombros, e ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Só parei aqui para ficar um pouco mais com você. – sorriu maroto, deitando a bochecha no apoio de cabeça de seu banco, para encará-la divertido. – Sabe, para eu poder te agarrar e você não ter para onde fugir. – acrescentou se esticando para cima dela, já passando um braço por seus ombros.

* * *

- Chegamos. – Lily falou, olhando para a casa pela janela. Olhou para James, que estava em silêncio, olhando para algum ponto indefinido da casa. – Estamos ficando sem assunto um com o outro ou é impressão minha? – ela arriscou dizer.

- É o que parece. – ele riu pelo nariz. – Desculpe por isso. – falou, e ficou mais alguns segundos em silêncio.

- Desculpar pelo que? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Não sei. – ele riu nervoso. – Por não saber o que falar para você.

- Ah… tudo bem, acontece. – ela sorriu. – Até amanhã James. - Se inclinou para beijá-lo na bochecha, e desceu do carro.

Ele esperou até ela entrar, para então ir para sua casa. Nenhum deles dormiria muito nessa noite.

* * *

- Acho que temos alguém que vai começar a namorar em breve aqui. – Jill falou se apoiando sobre o balcão de Marlene, enquanto esta ligava a máquina de algodão doce. – Já falei que você fica fofa demais com esse tom de rosa? – acrescentou com uma cara que chegava próxima ao nojo.

- Eu sei que _fofa demais_ não é uma coisa boa. Esse rosa é terrível. – Lene resmungou. – E Remus já está querendo te pedir em namoro? – perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Não, sua besta. – Jill revirou os olhos. – Estou falando de você e Sirius.

- O que ele falou agora?! – Marlene perguntou assustada, olhando para a barraca em frente. Sirius dormia profundamente com a cabeça sobre o balcão de madeira, enquanto James mirava uma das armas de tinta nele.

- Deixa disso Lene. – Jill ria alto. – Estou falando do que você falou esses dias. "Só vou namorar Sirius Black no dia que você se declarar para o Remus." E bem, eu fiz isso. – falou, e suas bochechas ficaram em um tom rosado.

- Você entendeu mal. – Lene retrucou arrumando o cabelo em baixo do boné. – E você não tem que trabalhar, não? – perguntou antes que a outra abrisse a boca. Ela só revirou os olhos, concordando e saiu.

Nem dois segundos depois ouviu-se o grito de Sirius, provavelmente por todo o parque.

- Você perdeu a noção das coisas, foi? – ele ainda gritava indignado, enquanto James tinha literalmente se sentado para não cair no chão de tanto rir. Ele havia atirado na lateral do corpo de Sirius uma bala de tinta vermelha. – Isso dói pra c******!

- Acho que já chega de brincadeiras, não acham? – Sr. Mathews apareceu, com seu bigode recém aparado, o que era perceptível pelo resto de creme de barbear embaixo do queixo, e a cara em uma expressão dura. – E limpe essa sua blusa, senhor Black! – falou, para logo sair pelo parque, colocando mais funcionários em seus devidos postos.

- É isso ai, vocês ouviram o chefe! – Remus chegou sorridente, entre os dois antes que Sirius tentasse matar James. – Vão trabalhar e sem brigas, crianças. – empurrou segurou o portãozinho da barraca de Sirius para que ele não saísse.

- Olha quem falando. – James comentou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Você ainda vai se ver comigo. – Sirius ameaçou, apontando o dedo indicador para James, que fingiu sentir medo. – Mas nos conte, caro amigo lunático, como foi ontem com a bela Jill?

- Vocês viram como foi. – Remus falou sorrindo de canto.

- Estamos falando sobre a carona, a parte em que vocês estavam sozinhos no carro. – James disse maliciosamente, se apoiando sobre a portinha de madeira, assim como Sirius fazia, para encararem o outro.

- Nada de mais. – ele deu de ombros. – O Sr. Mathews está vindo de novo. Voltem aos seus postos Marotos. – piscou o olho e sumiu por trás das barracas.

- Ele pensa que escapa. – Sirius disse.

- Só pensa. – James concordou.

- E o mesmo vale para você. – falou no mesmo tom ameaçador de antes e se voltou para o seu balcão.

- E ai caras? – Aaron os cumprimentou, se apoiando no balcão de James. Sirius apenas acenou, furioso demais por causa da bala de tinta.

- Aaron. – James cumprimentou indiferente. Ele podia ser irmão da Jill, que era uma das pessoas mais legais que ele conhecia, mas ainda sim não era flor que se cheire.

- Fiquei sabendo que está saindo com Lily Evans. – comentou casualmente.

- Não estou saindo com ela, só dei uma carona. – James tentou soar desinteressado.

- Bom, mas eu sei que você sabe o que está em suas mãos. Quer dizer, Lily é uma garota muito bonita e simpática. Acho até que posso dizer que foi a melhor que eu já peguei, se é que me entende. – falou com um sorriso sacana. O outro apertou os olhos para ele. – Sabe como é, as ruivas são uma loucura, principalmente essa ai. Faça bom proveito. – disse em tom provocativo, e sai.

James quase avançou pra cima dele, se não fosse Sirius para segurá-lo.

- Você ouviu isso? – James perguntou indignado. O outro apenas concordou, pensativo. – Acha mesmo que ela dormiria com esse idiota?

- Eu não sei cara. – Sirius falou apreensivo. – Só não vá fazer nenhuma idiotice.

- Olha quem falando. – o outro falou mais calmo, e passou a se concentrar no trabalho até a hora do intervalo.

* * *

- Parece que alguém não dormiu muito essa noite. – Jill cantarolou ao chegar ao lado de Lily na montanha-russa.

- Está tão na cara assim? – a ruiva perguntou esfregando o rosto.

- Sim, suas olheiras estão quase nas bochechas. – ela falou sincera. – Isso tem algo a ver com um certo Maroto de óculos?

- Talvez… - murmurou sorrindo, alguns segundos depois. – Mas é complicado.

- Não vejo o que pode ser complicado nisso. – Jill disse liberando a passagem para um grupo de pessoas entrarem no brinquedo. – Vocês se gostam, e os dois sabem disso. Aliás, todo mundo sabe disso. A não ser pelo meu irmão, mas ele é um idiota e nunca gostou de nada que não fosse ele mesmo. – suspirou inconformada.

- É que passou tanto tempo. Ele conheceu outras pessoas, eu também. Querendo ou não a gente se distanciou. – Lily falava baixo, com a cabeça deitada sobre os braços no balcão.

- Por favor, não diga que meu irmão foi a pessoa que você conheceu!

- Credo, não! – falou com nojo. – Eu só quis fazer de conta que também conheci alguém interessante nesse tempo. O que não aconteceu. – elas riram.

- Eu acho que você devia falar com ele. – Jill disse com certeza. – E essa tal de Melany que se dane.

- É Melissa. – Lily riu,e Jill deu de ombros. – Vou dar uma de Jill e falar com ele então. – disse ainda rindo, no que a outra a empurrou com o ombro de leve.

- E olha quem vem vindo ai. – a morena indicou com a cabeça. – Aproveita a chance.

James vinha caminhando devagar, com as mãos nos bolsos e uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.

- A gente pode conversar? – ele pediu ainda com a mesma cara.

- Ah… claro. – Lily concordou desconfiada, mas Jill sorria confiante para ela. – O que foi James? Você está com uma cara estranha. – ela comentou quando eles já tinha se afastado um pouco do movimento. Ele parou, e virou de frente para ela.

- O que aconteceu entre você e Aaron Cooper? – perguntou diretamente, em um tom frio, fazendo com que Lily se espantasse.

- Como assim? Não aconteceu nada. – falou baixo e um pouco nervosa.

- Mesmo? – ele ainda perguntava no mesmo tom, e ela suspirou.

- Bem… a gente ficou… algumas vezes… - Lily falava sem conseguir encará-lo.

- Só isso?

- Claro que só isso. – ela falou logicamente. James ainda estava sério, a encarando. – Escuta, você não é a única pessoa aqui que pode se envolver com outra pessoa! – disse um pouco irritada pela expressão dele.

- Mas tinha que ser justamente Aaron?

- Quer saber? Foi a gente ficou sim, mas não foi nada demais. Não sei o que chegou aos seus ouvidos, mas eu nunca ficaria com ele se soubesse que você voltaria! – Lily falava já bastante irritada.

- O que?! – perguntou confuso.

- Eu não sabia que eu voltaria para cá, e mesmo assim nunca me envolvi demais com alguém pensando que de algum modo seria uma traição a você! E quando eu volto para cá, descubro que além de você ter sumido da cidade, estava namorando. – a última frase foi quase um sussurro. Ela sentia seus olhos começarem a arder, mas não choraria. – E Aaron estava praticamente se jogando para cima de mim…

Eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, um sem nem olhar para o outro.

- Não venha me atacar assim, sem razão, de novo. – Lily resmungou, e virou as costas para voltar para a montanha-russa.

James a viu sumir de vista, e sentou em um banco. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, quase arrancando todos os fios tamanha a força que usava. Suspirou profundamente e esfregou o rosto com as mãos. Porque havia falado daquele modo com ela? Ele não era ninguém para reclamar do fato de ela ter se envolvido com outra pessoa. Eles nem mesmo eram um casal para ele agir daquele modo.

Ela ainda o deixava louco.

* * *

- Me explique agora mesmo o que deu em você! – Jill chegou em James no final da noite, quando estava entrando em seu carro para ir embora, o empurrando com força. Remus vinha quieto ao seu lado, não adiantaria se ele pedisse a Jill que ela se acalmasse. – Minha amiga foi embora logo depois que você se falaram. Não quis me dizer nada do que aconteceu, então você vai me explicar!

- Fica calma Jill. – James pediu em um suspiro. A garota não parava de bufar e o olhar feio. – Eu fui um idiota, admito isso.

- O que foi que você disse para ela? – ela perguntava com os braços cruzados. Remus parecia temeroso pelo amigo, sem saber se interferia ou não. Ele suspirou novamente, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Eu a repreendi por ter ficado com o seu irmão. – falou de uma vez.

- Você o que? Ficou maluco? Até onde eu sei você também tem uma namorada. Ela não pode ficar com outra pessoa por acaso? Não que eu aprove que essa pessoa seja meu irmão idiota, mas enfim… - Jill falou menos brava, mas como se James também fosse idiota.

- Eu sei, 'tá legal? Não sei o que me deu. – ele resmungou.

- Mas eu sei o que você vai fazer: vá até a casa dela **agora **e implore por desculpas! – falou dura, apontando o dedo para ele. Um sombra de riso passou pelo rosto de Remus, mas logo ele disfarçou com um ataque de tosse. Jill parece muito engraçada quando quer impor algo a alguém. Menos para James, para quem ela parecia extremamente aterrorizante.

* * *

**N/A:** eu sei, eu sei, tenho que me esconder por completo .-. e como sempre, eu tenho uma desculpa :D primeiro foi o final de ano com provas e tudo o mais (e eu passei em todas as matérias o/ tenho a impressão de que já falei isso, hm*), e agora eu estou na casa da minha vó, e eu tinha esperanças de que ela tivesse um internet decente, e não uma que leva mais de um minuto para carregar a página inicial do Google, agora imagine o FeB, ou , e eu sou uma pessoa totalmente sem paciência sobre ter que ficar esperando. Isso sem falar que minha vó me colocou no trabalho (sim, eu estou trabalhando :O eu nunca acreditaria se não visse com meus próprios olhos, mesmo que eu seja uma folgada, e fique dando uma de Remus e passeando de um lado para o outro toda hora :D), então fiquei sem tempo de novo u.u mas consegui terminar esse capítulo, e não ficou exatamente como eu queria, mas acho que não ficou tão ruim assim :S o próximo, que também é o último, já está pronto, e eu posto ele amanhã.

Respostas:

**Madame Prongs: **haha, eu acho que já falei que eu não tinha nada contra a Melissa né? Mas acho que ela era uma chata :p haha. Não teve nenhuma dessas conversas nesse :s mas espero que goste mesmo assim ^^

**Mari IP: **coitada da Mel, uahuah. Eu não sei dizer de qual gosto mais, do Remus ou dos Sirius, os dois tem coisas que eu adoro, a fofura e a cachorrice, o que é bem oposto, então pode me chamar de louca, haha. O Aaron eu vejo ele mais como aqueles vilões cliches mesmo :p e a Héstia só fez uma "partipação especial", nas demais mesmo. Ah, obrigada *-*

**Juliana Montez:** to indo pro quarto semestre (: biologia é a paixão da minha vida, mesmo que eu viva pensando em largar pra viajar pelo mundo ganhando a vida fazendo bicos por ai, e não, eu não bebi hoje, auhauahua. Jill e suas soluçoes praticas, auhauaha. Sim, elas deviam parar de reclamar e deixar o Sirius todinho pra mim u.u Eu devo confessar que sempre torço pelo Sirius tambem! Aaron é um fdp, pra não dizer outra coisa u.u não é a toa que J/L é meu shipper preferido, eu acho eles tão perfeitos que acho até dificil escrever algo em que eles não se gostem, ou algo assim. Hahaa, me conta mesmo, adoro essas histórias loucas, ai eu conto como eu bati o carro numa van esse dias,q. mas já aviso, não foi nada demais :p uahauhau. Obrigada por ler, e gostar, haha. E espero que não me mate pela demora pra postar!

**Vanessa S.: **devo começar dizendo que eu adoro quando aparecem leitores novos, haha. E fico feliz que tenha gostado! Desculpas pela demora, e pelo capítulo, que provavelmente não está como esperava (pelo menos não como eu esperava :p) beijos.

**bruuh prongs:** haha, estamos quase lá! A Jones foi só uma coadjunvante, nada importante. Eu tenho essa mania de fazer personagens aparecerem só uma vez na história :p mil perdões pela demora! Espero que goste.

**SAm radcliffe:** no final das contas a fic ficou bem diferente do filme, mas essa não era minha idéia inicial, haha, mas assista sim, eu gostei bastante. Nem me fale, agora que estou de férias parece que tenho menos tempo livre ainda :/ e desculpas pela demora!

**Lady Aredhel Anarion:** que bom que está gostando *-* tomara que goste desse tambem, mesmo com a demora imensa.

**Jáh Evans:** obrigada (: não parei não, embora tenha parecido por uns dois meses, haha.

Eu agradeço muuuuuito a quem comentou e teve paciência de esperar. E também quero pedir desculpas por não ter lido as fics que costumo acompanhar :S mas eu prometo que antes de inventar escrever qualquer outra fic, vou colocar em dias as que leio :D


	7. Chapter 6

Subiu direto para seu quarto assim que chegou em casa, nem parou para falar com seus avós, e se jogou na cama. Porque ele tinha que ser tão idiota assim? Se perguntou, para depois tirar os óculos do rosto e colocá-los no criado-mudo.

Como ele pôde nunca deixar de gostar dela? Ou melhor, deixar de amá-la? Por mais de quatro anos que não se viram nem se falaram, seu sentimento por ela nunca mudara. Ele não conseguia entender como conseguira pensar um dia que poderia amar Melissa do jeito que amava Lily. Essa idéia parecia tão absurda agora.

- Eu tenho que falar com ela. – decidiu, e pulou da cama.

* * *

Era isso, ela não havia nascido para ter o que queria. Foi a conclusão de Lily. Já era quase uma hora da manhã, mas ela não conseguia dormir. Não, ela não estava brava com ele. Pelo menos não agora. Logo que terminaram a "conversa", ela poderia matá-lo, mas agora havia pensado bem. Será que ele estava com ciúmes? De Aaron? Isso era estupidez, como se ela pudesse chegar a se interessar no mais velho sabendo como ele é.

Mas a verdade é que no fundo isso a fez pensar que talvez ele ainda gostasse dela, ou que estivesse começando a gostar novamente. E com isso ela sorriu.

Se seus pais já tivessem voltado da viagem achariam que ela é louca. Chegara em casa quase aos prantos, mesmo que tentando provar para ela mesma que não choraria, e agora estava com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

A campainha tocou, e Lily levantou desconfiada da cama, indo olhar discretamente pela janela. Não conseguiu ver quem era, mas reconheceu o carro. Um arrepio correu por sua espinha, mas foi uma sensação tanto boa quanto ruim. Desceu as escadas muito devagar, e abriu a porta na mesma velocidade.

James estava parado ali, ainda vestindo a camiseta azul do parque, e olhando para os próprios pés.

- Oi. – ela disse sem mostrar nenhum sentimento.

- Lily, eu preciso falar com você. – sua voz soava como se ele estivesse com o nó na garganta, o que a espantou bastante, já que nunca o vira assim. Lily deu um passo para trás e fez um gesto com a mão para que ele entrasse. – Eu fui um idiota. – disparou assim que colocou os pés no tapete da sala. A ouviu fechar a porta calmamente, e se virar para ele com os braços cruzados, como que esperando que ele continuasse falando. – Eu não devia ter falado com você daquele jeito, afinal, é a sua vida, e eu posso dizer que aproveitei a minha nesse tempo todo.

Ela ainda permanecia quieta, agora com apoiada contra o encosto de uma poltrona fofa e alta.

- Será que, de algum modo, você pode me perdoar? – pediu dando um passo na direção dela, que levantou os olhos para acompanhar o seu olhar. – Por favor? – foi um sussurro quase inaudível. Lily suspirou e fechou os olhos, caminhando para o lado oposto a ele, que ficou parado.

- Se eu vou te desculpar por ter sido um completo idiota? – ela falou ácida. Quantas vezes ele já havia se chamado de idiota desde o começo do dia... – Te desculpar por não acreditar no que eu falei? Já disse, eu **nunca** faria nada além de ficar com aquele imbecil, e isso faz algum tempo já. Antes mesmo de terminarmos o último ano. – falava mais calma agora.

Virou de frente para ele e caminhou em sua direção, até estarem próximos. Ela ainda mantinha os braços cruzados na altura do peito.

- É o que eu espero… - James engoliu em seco, sem desviar do olhar atento dela.

- Por quê? – Lily perguntou um tempo depois.

- Porque eu descobri o motivo de ter falado daquela maneira. – ele falava, e ela o olhava com atenção e curiosidade. – Porque eu te amo.

- Não venha querer me comprar com essas palavras, porqu…

- Eu te amo. – ele a cortou. – Nunca deixei de amar, só não sabia disso. E a cada vez que eu vejo você, a amo mais.

- Por quê? – ela perguntou novamente, suas narinas infladas.

- Porque não existe ninguém mais perfeita do que você. Por causa da cor dos seus olhos no sol, ou o modo com que o verde deles seja perceptível mesmo no escuro. Pelo seu jeito de falar com as pessoas, seu jeito de andar, e até como amarra o cabelo com a borrachinha da mesma cor da que eu te dei no seu aniversário de dez anos. – ele esticou a mão e puxou do cabelo muito mal preso dela uma borrachinha azul bebê. Brincou com ela nos dedos por alguns instantes, os quais Lily se controlava para manter a boca fechada. – Eu amo o jeito com que você dobra a barra das meias para que elas fiquem mais justas no pé, e o fato de você ter colado os cadarços dos tênis já amarrados, já que nunca aprendeu direito como amarrá-los.

Os dois não conseguiram se segurar e riram de leve nessa hora. Lily esticou os olhos para os próprios pés. Era verdade, mas ela nunca havia contado isso para ninguém.

- Entendeu agora? – ele perguntou segurando o queixo dela, levantando seu rosto.

- Você está desculpado, seu idiota observador.

* * *

Eram três horas da tarde quando James entrou na pequena casinha de funcionários para comer o lanche quase passado da validade que ofereciam aos jovens, e para sua surpresa, ali dentro, sentada com os pés sobre a mesa, estava Lily.

- Hey. – ele disse sorrindo. – Seu horário de lanche?

- Não, estou trabalhando, não está vendo? – ela respondeu rindo, e tirando os pés de cima da mesa. – Senta ai. – falou indicando uma cadeira ao seu lado.

- Bem humorada, heim. – James riu, e Lily apenas lançou um sorriso discreto. – O que temos de _bom_ hoje? – perguntou levantando um pano que tapava um pote, para espiar.

- Uns salgadinhos emborrachados. Mas eu achei esse sanduíche na geladeira, e até onde eu pude ver não tem nada vivo ou verde dentro dele. – falou cortando o sanduíche ao meio e oferecendo uma parte para ele, que aceitou.

- Menos mal. – riu, dando uma mordida no pão, e fazendo uma careta. – Mas podiam ter feito sem maionese. Essa é a primeira coisa que azeda. – falou em uma careta, engolindo o pedaço que mordera, e enrolando o resto em um guardanapo. – Você acha engraçado, né? – resmungou ao ver que Lily gargalhava.

- Você caiu direitinho. – falou com um sorriso convencido, e mostrando a ele que não havia nem tocado no seu pedaço. – Não faz essa cara. – ela falou ainda rindo, apertando as bochechas dele. James a olhava sério. – Ei, não fique brabo comigo, não. Foi só uma brincadeira. – Lily falou docemente, com a cabeça de lado. Ele sorriu. – Eu sabia, você não consegue ficar brabo comigo. – concluiu com o mesmo sorriso de antes.

- Não, eu não consigo. – James disse ainda sorrindo.

Um sorria para o outro, até que foram diminuindo os sorrisos, e fixando os olhos cada vez mais intensamente um no outro. Lily, ao ver que ele não faria nada, arrastou sua cadeira, que por incrível que pareça não fez ruído algum, até encostar os joelhos na perna de James. Seus olhos corriam o rosto dele rapidamente, até se fixarem em seus lábios. Sem pensar muito, ela beijou o canto de sua boca, demorando seus lábios ali.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás, se separando dele por poucos centímetros. Um ainda sentindo a respiração do outro no seu rosto, sem abrirem os olhos. James deslizou uma mão pelo pescoço dela, a puxando pela nuca, e dessa vez a beijando com vontade.

- Não amola Sirius! – a voz de Marlene foi ouvida alta e clara, assim como a claridade que irrompeu na salinha quando a porta foi aberta. Lily, que estava quase no colo de James, deu um pulo com o susto caindo de sua cadeira.

- Eu disse que eles iam se agarrar! – Sirius exclamou alegremente, logo após terem entendido o que estava acontecendo. Marlene segurava o riso, Lily tentava se esconder debaixo da mesa, com o rosto completamente vermelho, e James estava estático na cadeira, tentando absorver o que tinha acontecido.

- Desculpa, a gente devia ter batido na porta antes. – Lene tentou concertar assim que parou de rir. – Mas estamos de saída. – falou com um sorriso como de quem pede desculpas, e puxou Sirius, que parecia estar se divertindo muito, para fora.

- E não se esqueça dos meus cinqüenta euros! – ouviram Sirius gritar lá de fora.

James e Lily se entreolharam sem saber o que falar. Ela ainda estava sentada no chão, então ele estendeu a mão, para ajudá-la a se levantar.

- Agora Sirius vai saber que você não está mais namorando. – Lily falou falsamente preocupada.

- Quem disse que eu não estou? – ele sorriu para ela, abaixando a cabeça para olhá-la nos olhos. Segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos, o direcionando para o seu.

- Posso saber com quem o senhor está namorado agora? – ela perguntou com a mesma cara. Ele riu e a beijou de leve. – E que cinqüenta euros são esses? – ela perguntou, agora desconfiada.

* * *

- E um brinde a mim! – Sirius comemorava, erguendo seu copo de refrigerante. Marlene o fizera prometer não beber quando tivesse que levá-la em casa, e como ele queria fazer isso todos os dias…

O resto do dia passara voando, e Sirius tinha tentado cobrar o dinheiro de James dia inteiro, mas não havia conseguido. Agora estavam apenas os dois e Remus conversando depois que o parque fechou. As garotas estava no banheiro, assunto de mulher, como elas mesmas haviam dito.

- Não seja tão convencido Sirius, eu quem dei a idéia sobre a aposta. – Remus comentou olhando distraído para o lado que as garotas haviam saído.

- Tanto faz. – Sirius fez pouco caso. – O que importa é que **eu** ganhei cinqüenta euros. E dessa vez nem precisei fazer nada!

- Só duvidar de mim. – James revirou os olhos, rindo.

- Exatamente. Mas isso porque eu sabia o que ia acontecer. – Sirius falava convencido, como se tivesse feito um grande feito. – Não importa o que aconteça, vocês são Lily e James, nasceram para ficarem juntos.

- Eu concordo totalmente com isso. – Lily falou chegando por trás de James, e se pendurando em seu braço.

- Assim como eu e a Lene. – ele disse contente, a abraçando fortemente pelos ombros. – Nem invente de me bater. – cochichou para ela no que sentiu Marlene tentar lhe dar um soco na barriga. Os outros assistiam rindo.

- Se enxergue Sirius. – ela revirou os olhos, mas passou os braços ao redor da cintura dele, o abraçando de volta.

- Magic Land não é parece um lugar mágico mesmo? – Jill comentou indicando com a cabeça o parque, que ainda estava com as luzes acesas, e uma música tocando baixo, mesmo que já estivesse vazio.

- Depende do ponto de vista. – Remus falou isso para logo em seguida receber um beliscão no braço de Jill, ao que os outros riram, e pularam de susto quando o grande letreiro piscante com os dizeres "MAGIC LAND" desabou no chão.

* * *

**N/A:** não, eu não tenho vergonha na cara mesmo em fazer um capítulo final ruim desses .-. mas acho que foi porque eu queria terminar logo a fic, antes que eu desistisse de vez, então me desculpem mais uma vez. É impressão minha ou a coisa que eu mais fiz durante essa fic foi pedir desculpas? Pelo menos nos últimos dois capítulos eu tenho certeza de que foi.

Tenho que dizer também que eu esperava fazer uma fic bem mais longa, e que acabou dando nisso. E também o final não ficou nem um pouco como eu tinha imaginado no começo, mas acho que ficou aceitável. Como eu já disse em algum momento, estou bem chateada comigo mesmo pelas demoras e por não ter seguido o que eu queria no começo :/ e devo estar com algum problema, também, para estar tão emo assim. Talvez seja TPM, sei lá. Descobri uma coisa interessante uma tarde dessas, que eu consigo chorar na hora que quiser! Bom, eu achei legal, já que nunca tinha conseguido fazer isso antes :p

Mais uma vez eu agradeço de todo o coração a quem me aturou esse tempo, com as minhas conversas sem sentido e tal, a quem leu a fic e gostou, a quem leu e não gostou, a quem leu e ficou neutro, etc. Vou reforçar que só vou postar algo de novo quando já estiver em dia quanto a ler as fics de outros autores, e quando alguma minha história estiver realmente pronta e que seja boa (não estou escrevendo nada no momento, mas nunca se sabe :P)

**Luu Delacour: **que bom que adora *-* espero que goste desse final tambem ^^

**Lady Aredhel Anarion: **Lily é uma fofa *-* eu tentei fazer ele como a muitos homens são em alguns momentos: machista. Auhauha.

**Juliana Montez:** hahaha, eu tambem adoro. James ciumento perde a cabeça, auhahu. Sirius e Lene são um dos meus casais preferidos, empatados com James e Lily, não sei dizer qual gosto mais! Aah, eu já pensei nisso, mas não vou garantir nada :p sabe, essa també é umas das minhas opções, passar o resto da vida sentada no sofá com o controle remoto na mão e um note do lado, auhauaha. Aah, dirigir é fácil, você pega rapidinho (: e ai está o último capítulo! Obrigada por ter acompanhado toda a fic ^^

**Rose Anne Samartinne:** haha. Obrigada (: ai está o último :D

**Vanessa S.:** isso mesmo, haha. Cabeça de homem é dificil de entender, depois querem falar da gente! Haha. Que bom que gostou deles todos *-* postei :D

**Hyuuga Florine:** fico feliz que tenha gostado (:

**Mari IP:** hahaha, a Jill é um dos personagens mais legais que eu já criei (na minha não muito modesta opnião). Está ai (:

**mari-marii:** haha, desculpa, é que eu postei na madrugada, ai perco um pouco a noção do tempo :D

Acho que é isso, e até uma próxima fic o/


End file.
